


I Love You

by The_Lonely_Geek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Geek/pseuds/The_Lonely_Geek
Summary: Emma decides to tell Regina that she loves her, but knowing how asks for advice. Regina, oblivious to the fact that the advice is for her helps. A lot of cute Swan Queen fluff with a bit of angst thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000013121 StartFragment:0000000435 EndFragment:0000013104

Emma sighed, taking a swig from the bottle of cider in her hand. It was nowhere near as good as Regina's cider, but then no cider ever was. She needed the courage though. When the bottle was eventually finished, she picked up the phone, clicked on Regina's number, went on messages and then began typing.

_E: Hey Gina, could you give me some advice?_

A couple of seconds later a reply pinged back.

_R: Sure_

_E: Okay, so what do you do if you like this brilliant girl, but you're the one thing she's dense about?_

_R: Just suck it up and tell her._

_E: K_

Then, her heart pounding she typed it out and hit send.

_E: I love you_

_R: Oh love you too_

_R: Now go tell her_

_E: I just did_

_R: How did it go??? Did she say it back???_

Emma flung her phone at the sofa in frustration. How could Regina be so dense? She decided to play along.

_E: She told me she loved me._

_R: Get your butt over here now and tell me who she is. I need ALL the details._

Emma burst out laughing, trying to ignore the fact that this was gonna end up being really embarrassing when she explained to Regina that it was her she loved. She flicked her wrist and poofed outside the mayor's house.

“So...” Regina smiled, happy for Emma as she opened the front door. “Who's the lucky girl?” Emma stared at her for a moment.

“I don't know if she meant it the same way,” Emma told her and Regina shook her head.

“Why wouldn't someone love you that way?” Regina asked.

“I don't know,” Emma shrugged. “She can be really dense though.”

“Just tell me who and I can find out, subtly,” Regina told her, as they sat down. Emma took a deep breath before replying.

“It's you – Regina. I love you,” She replied eventually and Regina's eyes widened in shock.

“Oh-” Regina said. “Oh.” Then she recovered herself. “Miss Swan I am a Queen that is not how you tell me you love me. Now do it properly.” Emma gaped at her, her mouth opened wide in shock. “And close that mouth before you get flies in it. Emma recovered, and grinned at the mayor, before plunging her hand into her chest and bringing out her heart.

“Hold this for me,” She told her, shoving it into her hand.

“Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing?” She asked, staring down at the warm, beating heart in her hands.

“Ha!” Emma grinned. “You hold my heart, now you can't reject me.”

“What?” Regina, rolling her eyes at Emma's lack of logic.

“You can't tell me you don't love me when you're holding my heart,” Emma smiled, taking a step closer. Regina still didn't get Emma's logic, but she wanted to kiss her so she replied.

“I don't suppose I can,” She smiled. “I guess then, I do love you Miss Swan.” She said, before leaning in closer and their lips brushed then Emma gasped and took a stumble back as Regina pushed Emma's heart back into her chest.

“That was-” Emma breathed. “That was...” But she couldn't think of the right word.

“Eloquent as always,” Regina smirked. “But I agree it was.”

“I guess that dense girl did love me that way,” Emma smiled.

“Are you calling me dense Miss Swan?” Regina asked, arching her eyebrow.

“Well I-” Emma broke off. “Actually I believe I described you as-” She paused, checking her phone for the exact wording of her text. “This brilliant girl, but I'm the only thing she's dense about. So actually I complimented you, by calling you brilliant.” Regina's arched her eyebrow once more.

“I'm not sure telling someone they're dense is the best way to get someone to go on a date with them Miss Swan,” Regina sighed and Emma's face lit up.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Emma asked eagerly.

“Unless I am mistaken, that is what people who love each other do,” Regina smiled. “I'll pick you up at 7pm on Saturday, and please wear something a bit more sophisticated than that awful leather jacket of yours.”

“Are you insulting my dress choice?” Emma asked, defensively, but there was a twinkle of amusement in both their eyes.

“Why yes, I suppose I am,”

“And why can't I take you out on a date?” Emma demanded. “I'm the one who told you that I loved you first.”

“After taking my advice to do so,” Regina reminded her. “Besides you're idea of a good date would probably involve hot cocoa with cinnamon with a grilled cheese from Granny's.”

“What's wrong with that?” Emma asked. Granny did amazing grilled cheese sandwiches. Regina didn't even bother replying.

“7pm Saturday Miss Swan,” She told her.

“Where are we going?” Emma asked, becoming curious about what Regina had planned.

“Patience is a virtue Miss Swan,” She replied. “Patience is a virtue.”

“And it's also a pain in the-” Emma began but Regina cut her off.

“May I remind you that our son is in the house,” Regina told her. “And I am not having him grow up using filthy language.” Emma laughed.

“Not what you were saying the other day when he spilt hot cocoa all over your new sofa,” Emma smirked.

“Miss Swan, will you please leave the premises so that I can enjoy the rest of my evening in peace?”

“It's the only peace you're gonna get now you're my girlfriend,” Emma smiled, kissing her on the cheek. “See you Saturday.” And Regina smiled.

“I'll see you Saturday,”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

_**At Regina's house** _

“Zee, I need your help,” Regina said to her sister the next day. “I'm going on a date but I want to make it really special.” Zelena sat up straight, a grin plastered all over her face, excited to hear the gossip.

“Ohh,” She smiled, happy for her sister. “Who's the lucky guy?”

“Emma,” Regina revealed, suddenly slightly worried because she had never told Zelena that she was bisexual before. Zelena wasn't in the least surprised bit surprised though.

“Finally,” She said, rolling her eyes. “I thought you two were never gonna get together. I mean you were smiling for weeks after her and the pirate broke up.”

“You knew?” Regina asked, narrowing her eyes and Zelena nodded.

“I'm your big sis, of course I knew,” She shrugged. “How did you tell her?” Then she paused before speaking again at about a million miles an hour. “Wait, wait. Let me guess. Hmmm. What's your style? Oh, did you leave her a a sign made out of apples at the sheriff station asking her to date you?”

“Not exact-” Regina began but Zelena talked over the top of her.

“Oh wait, it's Emma of course it's gonna be done over cocoa. Did you ask her to be your girlfriend with the cinnamon in the cocoa?” Regina shook her head.

“Zee, she made the first move,” She admitted and Zelena rolled her eyes.

“Typical,” She told her. “Did she do something super romantic?” She asked and Regina didn't reply but handed her phone. Zelena read through the text messages and burst out laughing.

“And you didn't realise that she was talking about you?” She laughed gleefully. “You're so thick.”

“Hey!” Regina complained, hitting Zelena's arm slightly. “She came over and told me it was about me.”

“And?” Zelena asked, wanting to know everything that had happened.

“We kissed,” Regina revealed and Zelena squealed. “And then I told her I was taking her on a date on Saturday.”

“But you have no idea where to take her or what to do?” Zelena asked and Regina nodded.

“And under no circumstances are we going to Granny's,” Regina told her. “I've also told her she needs to wear something sophisticated.”

“Hmmm,” Zelena said, thinking. Then she grinned. “I have the perfect idea.”

“No!” Regina disagreed as soon as Zelena had finished explaining her idea.

“You don't have to eat it, she'll love it though. Bring something else for yourself.” Zelena told her. “It's not about you, it's what she'll enjoy.”

“Ugh fine,” Regina agreed, rolling her eyes. “Now I just need to decide what to wear.”

“I'll help you,” Zelena grinned happily.

_**At Mary-Margaret's apartment** _

“You're going on a date with Regina?” Mary-Margaret smiled at Emma. “I'm so happy for you Emma. I'll have to find the camera to get a photo beforehand again.” Emma groaned slightly.

“I'll be getting ready at my place, not here,” Emma told her. “I don't know what to wear. She told me something sophisticated. What the hell does she mean by sophisticated? Do I go for a dress, or will I look to dressed up? Should I go for nice jeans and a blouse?”

“I don't think Regina will care either way,” Mary-Margaret told her as David looked up from the food that he was cooking.

“And if she does care about how you look then she'll find herself spending her evening in the cells,” He grinned.

“Ugh,” Emma groaned. “You guys are so embarrassing.”

“We're your parents, it's our job,” David laughed, pausing to give her a light kiss on her head. “Did you finally work out she liked you then?”

“You knew?” Emma asked, sounding confused.

“Of course we knew,” Mary-Margaret told her as David laughed. “We were just waiting for you to both figure out that you liked each other.”

“How did you know?” Emma asked, annoyed that her parents had known that Regina had liked her but hadn't bothered to tell her. “Was I really that obvious?”

“Yes,” Henry replied, walking into the room. “All you ever go on about is mum. Regina this. Regina that. The other day Regina said-” But he stopped after Emma gave him an evil glare, and she turned to her parents.

“He's right you know,” Mary-Margaret told her and she sighed in annoyance.

“Why didn't anyone just tell us?” Emma asked and David smirked.

“It was funnier this way,” And Emma only rolled her eyes in reply, she was about to walk out of the room, but as she walked past Henry she got an idea.

“Hey kid, you wanna go on a secret mission for me?” She asked, grinning.

“Doing what?” Henry asked suspiciously.

“Operation finding out what Regina is planning on doing for our first date,” Emma smiled.

“No way,” Henry replied. “She'd ground me for life if she found out.”

“I'm your mum too though so I could unground you,” Emma told him. “And I can scrap your bedtime,” Henry paused, wavering at the thought of going to bed when he wanted.

“Throw in some limited edition comics and I'm in,” David burst out laughing as Emma shook Henry's hand and Mary-Margaret objected.

“Emma, you are not bribing your son to find out what your girlfriend is going to do on a date with you,” Mary-Margaret scolded, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her daughter this happy.

_**The next day, at Regina's house** _

“Where did you get that comic from?” Regina asked Henry, seeing him reading a comic she hadn't seen before. She looked at the comic and saw it was some special limited edition that would have cost about 6 months pocket money.

“Oh hi mum,” Henry said, looking up. “Ma bought it for me.”

“Emma bought you that?” Regina asked, sounding surprised. Emma had never bought Henry a comic before and now she was buying him the most expensive ones around? Weird.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “She said she'd buy me a few comics so I picked out the ones that I can normally only get as Christmas or birthday presents.” He shrugged, leaving out the fact that it was also in return for telling her what he could find out about the date.

“Oh,” Regina said, before looking at the clock. “Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“Ma said that I was old enough to decide when to bed,” Henry told her, turning back to his comic.

“Did she now?” Regina asked, finding it suspicious. Emma and Regina had an agreement that if either of them wanted to change a rule for Henry they discussed it first. “Well you're not at Emma's now, and I say it's time to go to bed.” Henry rolled his eyes and put his comic down.

“But-” Henry began to argue.

“No buts,” Regina told him. “I'll be checking on you in a few minutes.”

“Ma told me you were going on a date tomorrow,” Henry said to Regina when she came into his room to check he was in bed. Regina paused. Emma bought him comics and let him choose his own bedtime and now he was talking about the date. This didn't add up.

“Did Emma tell you to find out what we're doing on the date?” Regina asked bluntly. Henry avoided eye contact and suddenly seemed very interested with his carpet. “Henry!” Regina said, sounding annoyed, but he still didn't reply so Regina decided to change her tactic. “Henry, how would you like a trip to Disneyland next school holiday?” Henry looked up, unsure if she was just saying that to trick him into admitting that Emma had bribed him. “If you tell me the truth, I'll take you and one of your friends as well for five days.”

“Promise?” Henry asked, knowing his mum never went back on her promises.

“Promise,” Regina smiled, though she was internally groaning at the thought of having to go to Disneyland. She'd better not stumble across anyone dressed as Snow White while she was there.

“She bribed me to find out what you two were doing,” Henry admitted, hoping Emma wouldn't be too mad at him.

“I knew it,” Regina grinned triumphantly. “Now go to sleep.” She told him, kissing him gently on the forehead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

“And you remember what you need to tell Emma,” Regina bent down outside Emma's house, looking Henry in the eye. Henry nodded, smirking slightly.

“Yep,” Henry popped the 'p' loudly as Emma opened the door.

“Hey kid,” She smiled. “I've set up video games for us to play this morning.” Henry grinned, but Regina glared.

“Which you will only be doing after you've finished your homework,” Regina told him, and Emma, sternly.

“Yes ma'am,” Emma grinned, pretending to salute as Henry walked into Emma's house.

“So video games?” Henry asked Emma as soon as the front door was closed.

“Yup,” Emma told him.

“I found out something about the date,” Henry told Emma, trying to keep a straight face.

“What? What?” Emma asked immediately.

“She said Zelena gave her the idea,” Henry began. That was what Regina had told him to say. Emma knew Zelena didn't really like her so the idea wouldn't seem that ridiculous if it came from her.

“Great,” Emma muttered, flopping down on the sofa.

“Well apparently she said to mum that since you act like a child all ti-” Henry began and Emma sat back up, outrage on her face.

“I do not act like a child,” She protested and Henry gave her a look. “What?”

“You do,” Henry told her before ducking as she chucked a cushion at him. “Hey! I didn't say it was a bad thing.” But Emma just glared at him. “Do you want to know about your date or not?”

“Yes,” Emma sighed.

“She's planning on taking you to build a bear and get an evil queen plushy,” Henry revealed and Emma stared at him.

“You're kidding,” She said, cracking a grin. It would be funny to see the queen at build a bear.

“Nope,” Henry lied, managing to keep a straight face.

“And she told me to dress up sophisticated. Ha!” Emma grinned. “I'll show her what sophisticated looks like.”

“Can we play some video games now?” Henry asked, walking to the TV.

“Yeah, but Regina's right, you will need to do some homework,” Emma told him and Henry rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't so annoyed about build a bear,” Henry complained.

_**Meanwhile** _

“You did what?” Zelena snorted. “You think she'll actually buy that?

“Oh, I told Henry that you suggested it to me,” Regina told her and Zelena snorted with laughter again.

“I can't wait to see her reaction when she realises you're joking,” Zelena took a sip from her drink. “Now I understand why they called you the Evil Queen.” Regina cracked a smile.

“Well Emma's probably thinking you are wicked after 'your suggestion' for me to take Emma to build a bear,” Regina joked.

“I can't believe you had to bribe Henry to admit that Emma was using him as a spy,” Zelena laughed.

“I know,” Regina agreed. “He's my son, he should be on my side.” Zelena cracked up at this.

“He's a kid,” She reminded her sister. “He's gonna be on whoever bribes him the most's side.”

“True,” Regina nodded. “But I am not looking forwards to going to Disneyland.”

“You have to show me the photos,” Zelena laughed. “I bet Henry's gonna make you have one with Snow White.”

“He will not,” Regina growled, slightly annoyed by her sister's teasing.

“He so will,” Zelena smiled. “What friend is he bringing anyway?”

“Emma,” Regina replied, smiling slightly.

“Aww,” Zelena grinned back. “You're a proper little family now, even going on holiday together.”

“I'd hardly call Disneyland a holiday,” Regina replied, standing up to take her empty mug through to the kitchen. “It's going to be pure torture.”

“But you'll be with Emma,” Zelena reminded her. “A few days with your girlfriend is hardly gonna be pure torture.”

“But Henry will be there,” Regina yelled from the kitchen as she put the mug on the side and began going back into the living room again.

“He's gonna give you two time alone you know,” Zelena told her. “He's been shipping you two for so long.”

“Shipping?” Regina asked, raising her eyebrow. “What are these ridiculous terms you pick up?”

“How have you never heard of shipping?” Zelena asked, sitting up suddenly, staring in amazement at her sister.

“I know what a ship is,” Regina told her and Zelena cracked up laughing.

“Shipping is when you want to people to be a couple,” Zelena explained. “And pretty much all of us were shipping you and Emma.” Regina glared at her.

“That's just weird,”

_**A few hours later** _

“Who's that?” Emma asked Henry as her phone buzzed from the counter he was standing next to.

“Grandma,” Henry replied. “She wants to know if we want to go for lunch. Her, David and Neal are already there.”

“You wanna go?” Emma asked and Henry nodded. Emma flicked her wrist and they appeared outside Granny's.

“That was quick,” Mary-Margaret said to Emma as they walked into Granny's.

“I have magic,” Emma shrugged.

“Emma!” Neal grinned from his seat in the booth.

“Hey buddy,” Emma smiled at her three year old brother. “You hungry?”

“Yeah,” Neal grinned. “Want food.”

“Well we're gonna get you some buddy,” David smiled at his son. “Come on Henry, take a seat.” Henry sat as Ruby came over to take their orders.

“I managed to find out what Regina's taking me on our date,” Emma grinned triumphantly when they began eating.

“Henry!” Mary-Margaret exclaimed. “You know better than to allow yourself to be bribed.” Henry just shrugged in reply, going back to his burger.

“What are you doing then?” David asked Emma, eating a chip.

“Build a bear,” Emma told him and he and Mary-Margaret caught each other's eyes.

“And you believe that?” David asked, as Henry suddenly bent under the table to pick up a napkin that fell on the floor.

“It was Zelena's idea,” Emma shrugged and David and Mary-Margaret burst out laughing.

“Emma this is Regina we're talking about,” Mary-Margaret told her. “There's no way she's taking you to build a bear.”

“Henry!” Emma said, glaring at her son who was trying to keep a straight face. “Did she tell you to tell me that?”

“Maybe,” Henry admitted. “But she's taking me to Disneyland.” Mary-Margaret and David began cracking up again.

“She played you at your own game,” Mary-Margaret managed to get out.

“No fair,” Emma said, pretending to sulk. “I wanna go Disneyland.”

“Oh you are,” Henry shrugged. “Mum said I could take a friend with me.”

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. “Thanks kid.” She said, forgetting about Regina tricking her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be their date together and very fluffy. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saturday** _

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Regina sighs, flopping down on her bed, looking over to her sister.

“Yes, you look stunning,” Zelena assured her. “Emma's not gonna care what you're wearing.” Before muttering under her breath. “She'd probably prefer it if you wore nothing.”

“Zee!” Regina laughed, throwing a pillow from her bed and hitting her sister in the face with it. “It's our first date.”

“And it'll be fine,” Zelena told her. “You two are gonna spend the time making fun of each other and doing gooey coupley stuff and you'll love every second of it.”

“I hope so,” Regina says, now feeling nervous as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Zelena was right; she did look stunning. “Now I should get going if I'm to get Emma on time.”

“I'll get the food and be long gone by the time you two get there,” Zelena smiled before hugging her sister. “Now have fun.”

“Thanks Zee,” Regina smiled, grabbing her car keys.

_**A few minutes later** _

“You're actually ready on time Miss Swan,” Regina smirked as Emma opened the door. Emma couldn't think back a retort. She was too amazed by how gorgeous her girlfriend looked. She was gonna have to go on dates with her more often if she wore dresses like that for every date. “You look beautiful.” Regina added, smiling at Emma's own dress and the lack of her signature red leather jacket.

“So are you going to tell me where we're going?” Emma asked as they got into Regina's car.

“The beach,” Regina replied, but refused to give anymore details when Emma questioned why she had to be so dressed up for it.

“Hey, where are we going?” Emma asked, confused at why Regina had just driven past the beach.

“Oh didn't I mention, when I created the curse I made sure I had my own personal bit of beach. It's much nicer than sharing with screaming kids,” Regina smiled and they soon arrived. “Come on.” Regina opened the car door for Emma and led her down onto the beach. The beach was hidden from the main beach by a large cliff and the sand was soft and golden.

“Is that a picnic?” Emma asked, seeing a blanket and basket a way off.

“I thought you'd like something a bit less formal,” Regina told her. “And I even got Zelena to get you a grilled cheese fresh from Granny's.”

“I thought you despised Granny's,” Emma smirked, touched that Regina had thought so much about the date. Any nervousness that she had about the date was now forgotten.

“I do, but Zelena got it,” Emma laughed at this. “Besides I'd do anything for you dear.”

“Really?” Emma smirked as they sat at the blanket, their fingers interlaced.

“Really,” Regina confirmed.

“I'm guessing you're not having a grilled cheese,” Emma laughed at the thought of the Queen eating something so greasy.

“Considering I don't plan on dying a premature death from clogged up arteries,” Regina arched her eyebrow at Emma.

“One grilled cheese isn't gonna kill you,” Emma argued.

“One grilled cheese a day like you have will,” Regina replied, before picking her salad out of the basket. “Meanwhile a salad is nutritious and delicious.” Emma just wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

“Thank you,” Emma said after a few minutes. “For doing all this. It might be simple, but it's perfect.”

“Anything for my girlfriend,” Regina smiled. “Though I am going to have to improve your eating habits, you're worse than Henry.”

“Who says that's an insult?” Emma laughed. “Our kid is great.”

“He may be, but his eating habits may not be,” Regina agreed. “And he certainly didn't get that from me.”

“Why are you so fussed about how the kid eats anyway?” Emma asked suddenly, realising that Regina had a weird expression on her face. “I know it's important, but there's nothing wrong with having a grilled cheese occasionally.” Regina paused, lost in an old and painful memory. She had to blink back tears before replying.

“You're right,” She said, her eyes meeting Emma's. “My mother always thought that it was important that a young lady was slim. She didn't believe I would be able to marry high up if I ate unhealthily. On my tenth birthday my father tried to give me a cake, but mother found out.” Regina broke off, the tears starting to flow down her face now. “She forced me to sit and look at it for the rest of the day and wouldn't permit me to even try a crumb. The next day I was only allowed to eat one crust of bread and I was locked in the cellar next to the kitchen so I could smell all the food being prepared for some party she was hosting, but couldn't eat some.”

“Regina-” Emma broke in, her eyes wide and heart bleeding for what her girlfriend had been put through. “I'm so sorry.”

“I guess old habits just die hard,” Regina shrugged as Emma wrapped her arm around her.

“What was the cake like?” Emma asked, an idea coming into her head.

“Vanilla,” Regina replied. “With a layer of melted chocolate instead of icing and sliced strawberries around the outside.”

“Like this?” Emma asked, flicking her wrist so a cake appeared on front of them.

“Yes,” Regina whispered.

“It's all yours,” Emma told her, and Regina smiled at Emma's thoughtfulness and picked off a flake of chocolate and nibbled it delicately.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Regina asked Emma, picking off a strawberry and feeding it to Emma.

“Only once or twice,” Emma smiled, accepting the strawberry. “If you ever need to talk about anything... I'm here for you, always.”

“And I with you,” Regina told her. “I know you're childhood wasn't easy and that was my doing.”

“Well you've made up by being the perfect girlfriend,” Emma replied.

“Perfect?” Regina arched her eyebrow. “That's a very high compliment.”

“And you're the only person in the world who deserves it,” They smiled once more before leaning in and kissing softly. And in that moment, neither of them cared about the pains of their past. They were together and that was enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

“How did it go then?” Mary-Margaret asked Emma as they ate breakfast together at Granny's the next day. Emma sighed dreamily at the memory of her and Regina's date the previous night. “And from that reaction, I'm guessing it was good.”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “It was perfect.”

“What was the mysterious date anyway?” She asked, wondering what Regina had done to make her daughter so happy.

“We had a picnic,” Emma told her. “And she got me a grilled cheese.”

“No prizes for guessing that she didn't have one though,” Mary-Margaret smirked at the thought of the former queen eating something so greasy.

“It was only date one,” Emma reminded her. “I have plenty of time to convert her to being a grilled cheese lover.”

“Some battles aren't worth fighting,” Mary-Margaret reminded her.

“I can try,” Emma smiled, already trying to think of what she wanted to do as her next date with Regina.

“When are you guys gonna meet up again?” Mary-Margaret asked, wanting to know everything about her daughter's new relationship. She never got to see Emma fall in love for the first time, so she was determined to be there for every step of this new relationship.

“I don't know,” Emma shrugged. “We normally walk Henry to school together so tomorrow, but we haven't arranged the next date.”

“You're going to have to pull out all the stocks to beat her date,” Mary-Margaret told her, glad that her daughter couldn't stop smiling.

“I know,” Emma agreed. “She was so thoughtful about everything.”

_**The next day** _

“Am I gonna have to wear a suit?” Henry asked when Emma and Regina were walking him to school.

“Wear a suit for what?” Regina asked, confused at the sudden change in subject of the conversation.

“Your wedding, duh,” Henry grinned and Regina nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking. “You two are so obviously in love, but I hate wearing suits. Can I just wear jeans?” Emma had to bite her lip at their kid's bluntness.

“Henry it's very early,” Regina began. “We've only been on one date.”

“Yeah but you're always staring at each other with that look on your face,” Henry argued.

“What look?” Emma asked.

“The look that says that it pains you to look away from each other,” Henry replied simply as they reached the school gates. “Anyway, I'll see you later.” He walked away from the two stunned women and waved before running to chat to his friends before the bell went.

“That was...” Emma began and for once the queen didn't make fun of her in-eloquence.

“Unexpected,” Regina finished.

“I do need to take you on a date though,” Emma told her as she began to walk Regina to her office.

“I'll have to check my diary and see when I'm free,” Regina smiled. “It might not be for a while though because I'm pretty tied up with work stuff at the moment.”

“I'll wait as long as it takes,” Emma smiled, her hand finding Regina's. Regina smiled at the touch of her girlfriend and intertwined her fingers with Emma's.

_**A few days later** _

_E: R u 3 2night?_

_R: Please use proper English when talking to me._

Emma smirked slightly at the reply. It was so typical Regina.

_E: Are you free tonight, your majesty?_

_R: Sorry, I promised Henry a Marvel marathon tonight._

Emma sighed slightly. Regina always seemed to be doing stuff.

_E: Okay, hope you guys have fun :)_

Emma put her phone down and turned back to the report she was supposed to be typing up, trying to forget about Regina. Maybe she was just being pushy. It had only been a few days since their first date.

_**A few hours later** _

“Come on mum, just one more film,” Henry begged, not wanting to go to bed.

“You've just watched three films in a row,” Regina reminded him, raising her eyebrow. “And you're only to watch one hour of TV a day.”

“But Ma would let me,” Henry grumbled.

“And I'm not Emma,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Besides, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Henry sighed dramatically, giving in.

“I'll be up to tuck you in once I've cleared up a bit,” Regina told Henry, gesturing to all the sweet wrappers that Henry had managed to spread round the room.

“I can help,” Henry offered, eager to stay up for just a few more minutes but he quickly left when he saw his mum's glare.

“Night Henry,” Regina smiled at her soon, pulling his duvet over him a few minutes later.

“Teddy attack,” Henry grinned mischievously chucking one of his cuddly toys at his mum. Within seconds chaos has ensued, teddies flying everywhere. Henry smirked as he managed to corner mum onto the beanbags in his room. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of his mum covered in a pile of toys.

“Unless you'd like to be eating broccoli for the next six months I suggest you delete that,” Regina said, standing up, but Henry quickly hit send on it to Emma.

“Guess I'll be staying with Ma for six months,” He smirked. “And talking of Ma, I'm sure she'll find it adorable.”

“You haven't,” Regina glared but Henry just shrugged.

“I thought I was supposed to go to bed now,” He said innocently.

“Get to bed then,” Regina told him, quickly kissing his head before switching his light out. She went back downstairs, smiling to herself. Only Henry would begin a teddy bear war with her. Her phone pinged. When she saw it was from Emma she smiled and clicked on it quickly. “Henry.” She muttered in fake anger when she read the message.

_E: Y didn't u tell me u love teddies so much??? I would've bought u some for ur bday ;)_

Regina ignored the text talk in the message as she sent her reply.

_R: Henry attacked me, I was caught off guard._

_E: How the might have fallen. Kingdoms used 2 bow down 2 and now ur defeated by a kid with some toys._

_R: Well he does happen to be the son of a rather beautiful woman._

_E: Don't u mean 2 rather beautiful women?_

_R: True._

_E: I'll c u tomorrow ur majesty._

_R: Until then saviour_

_**The next day** _

“What did Ma say about the photo then?” Henry asked as Regina set down a plate of food in front of him and Zelena.

“What photo?” Zelena asked picking up her fork, eager to hear any gossip about her sister.

“This,” Henry smirked, showing her and Regina tried to lean across the table and grab it, but not before Zelena had seen it.

“I'm sure she found it amusing,” Zelena sniggered.

“I don't know why I put up with you,” Regina said, pretending to sigh dramatically.

“Because I give great dating advice,” Zelena grinned, batting her eyelashes at her sister.

“Great?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Hey!” Zelena protested. “Emma enjoyed the date didn't she?”

“Yes bu-” Regina began.

“Exactly,” Zelena smiled triumphantly. “So what did she say about the photo?”

“She found it amusing,” Regina said. “And was upset that I hadn't told her I liked teddy bears otherwise she'd have bought me some.” Zelena and Henry both cracked up.

“I'm so buying you a teddy next birthday,” Zelena told her, giving her a wicked smile and Regina just rolled her eyes in reply.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 was weird yesterday and told me I had added more chapters than I had which is why I put up the wrong chapter, this is now the correct chapter 5 and the one up yesterday is chapter 6. Sorry for any confusions.


	6. Chapter 6

_R: *photo of Regina eating huge tub of popcorn_

_R: My meeting was cancelled and Henry's at a sleepover so me and Zee are having a movie night if you want to join us?_

_E: THANK YOU_

Emma smiled, then realised that she probably sounded slightly eager, not wanting to put Regina off she quickly typed her reasoning.

_E: Sorry, my alternative was to go my parents and watch Pingu on repeat with Neal._

Regina chuckled slightly before tapping a sarcastic response.

_R: Didn't I tell you it's Pingu that we're watching?_

_E: Ha ha_

_R: It's about the right maturity level for you._

_E: Hey! I'm very mature._

_R: How many mature people do you know that tried to bribe their son to find out what the girlfriend planning for a date?_

_E: That's not the point._

_R: If you don't hurry up getting to my house, Zee's going to have finished all the popcorn._

Emma didn't bother replying. She just shoved her phone into her pocket, smiling. Quickly slinging on her jacket, she took a bottle of wine that she had been saving from the fridge, before flicking her wrist and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Please tell me Zelena hasn't eaten my popcorn,” Emma said, smiling at her girlfriend, offering the wine.

“My favourite,” Regina returned the smile, taking the bottle. “How did you know?”

“You mentioned it once,” Emma replied shrugging. “And I remember everything about you.”

“Okayyyyy,” Zelena said, slipping into the room. “Because that's not at all creepy.” Regina had to restrain herself to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“I thought we were watching a movie anyway,” Emma said, turning to go into the living room.

“Emma,” Regina said, giving her a weird look. Emma turned back.

“Yeah?” She asked, peering at Regina from the door frame.

“You are aware that I have a cinema in my basement?” She asked, laughing slightly as Emma's jaw dropped. “You may want to close your mouth before flies come in it.”

“Maybe I was hoping something else would fly in it,” Emma retorted, wiggling her eyebrows.

“We're keeping it PG,” Zelena said, pretending to be annoyed by Emma's flirting. “Now come on, popcorn calls.” The three women walked down to the basement and Emma waited for both Regina and Zelena to sit on the low reclining seats before deciding where to sit. She quickly walked to Regina and lay her head on Regina's stomach, grinning up at Regina's disapproving glare.

“You're not gonna be able to watch much of the movie like that,” She told her and Emma grinned cheekily.

“Well there's this really stunning woman that I'm dating that is much nicer to look at than some film,” Emma replied. Regina smiled at the compliment, stroking a strand of Emma's hair out of her eyes.

“Touché,” Regina replied, before pushing Emma off her stomach. “But you're heavy.” Emma glared at her.

“Hey!” She complained before taking the seat next to Regina.

“When you two have finished flirting,” Zelena said, flicking the film on. “And I expect no snogging noises to be heard over it.” Emma reached her hand out to Regina who smiled and held it.

“I wanted the popcorn,” Emma laughed then saw Regina's glare. “But I guess I got something much better.” Fed up of the flirting, Zelena took a handful of popcorn and chucked it at them.

“Shut up!” She yelled, though they all knew she wasn't really serious.

“What a waste of popcorn,” Emma said sadly, raking her hand through Regina's hair to get the popcorn out.

“On three chuck it back,” Regina whispered to Emma, untangling the popcorn from Emma's hair. “1, 2...3”

“Oi!” Zelena complained as the popcorn hit her. “This means one thing. War!” By the time the movie ended their was popcorn all over the room and Emma had moved back onto Regina's stomach whilst Regina was softly stroking her hair.

_**A few days later** _

“Henry, I need to talk to you about something,” Regina said. Henry looked up from his homework sheet, happy for any distractions from algebra.

“Yeah?” He asked as his mum took a seat next to him.

“It's nearly half term so I need to book this trip to Disneyland,” She told him. “Are you sure you want Emma to come with us? You wouldn't prefer one of your school friends?”

“I want Ma,” Henry smiled. “It's Valentine's day at half term.” He added grinning. This had all worked out perfectly. Now his mums could spend the day at Disneyland doing gross couple stuff. As long as they didn't snog in front of him he was happy.

“Henry-” Regina said, glaring at her son. “I want you to have fun.”

“And I will have fun,” Henry insisted. “With both of my mums.”

“If you're sure,” Regina smiled, happy that her son really was happy about her and Emma dating. She had been unsure at first if Henry would be okay with them dating. He might have found it weird after them originally hating each other, but he seemed to like it. In fact he seemed to want things to move between them a lot faster than either her or Emma wanted.

“I am,” Henry smiled back. “And I'm gonna get so many pictures of you and Snow White.” The smile slid from Regina's face slightly.

“Somehow I don't think so,” She told him, putting her hands on her hips.

“I bet Ma will make you,” Henry reminded her. “Speaking of Ma, can she come round for dinner tonight.”

“Why?” Regina asked, suddenly suspicious that he and Emma had something planned. She wouldn't have put it past them to buy her an Evil Queen plushy.

“Why not?” Henry asked, offended that his mum thought he had been up to something when for once in his life he wasn't. “I just thought it'd be nice.”

“Oh...” Regina trailed off. “Okay, but I need you to run out to the shop and buy me some tomatoes.”

“Are you doing lasagne?” Henry asked, sounding hopeful for his favourite meal. Regina nodded.

“I thought I'd do some garlic bread with it and do an apple turnover for desert,” Regina told him. “But I need you to run out to get the tomatoes so we can eat at a reasonable time.”

“On to it,” Henry nodded, going to get his coat.

_R: Fancy a lovely home-cooked meal from your favourite mayor?_

_E: The only mayor I know is really annoying, definitely not favourite by any stretch of the imagination._

_R: If I'm the only mayor you know then that means I am your favourite._

_E: True... my favourite mayor also happens to be very hot and makes an AMAZING lasagne._

_R: I'm assuming you will be joining Henry and I then?_

_E: I'll be right over :)_

Emma shoved her phone in her pocket and closed the folder she had been sorting through at the Sheriff station. It was about time to be going home anyway. “I'm off,” She called to David on her way out. “I'm having dinner at Regina's.”

“Have fun,” He smiled back, happy that Regina was making his daughter so happy.

“I will,” Emma said, closing the door behind her. “Need any help?” Emma asked after kicking her boots off in Regina's hallway. Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Need any help burning down my house?” She smirked. “No thanks. I actually want to eat something edible.”

“Hey!” Emma objected, following Regina through to the kitchen. “Have you ever tried my cooking?”

“I don't want to die of food poisoning,” Regina told her, continuing with her cooking.

“You're coming to mine tomorrow,” Emma said, folding her arms. She was determined to prove that she wasn't as bad in the kitchen as Regina always claimed she was.

“Fine,” Regina agreed. “What time should we be round?” Emma paused at 'we'. She had wanted some time alone.

“Henry could survive on his own for the evening,” She said. “He's growing up fast.”

“Too fast sometimes,” Regina sighed. “I forget that he's not the same little kid that went to Boston to find you.”

“He's a good kid,” Emma said, leaning against the pristine side. “You did good.”

“You weren't so bad yourself,” Regina said, flicking a tea towel at Emma to get her to move off the counter. “I'll check that he's okay with it first, but I doubt he'll have any issues with it.”

“It's a date then,” Emma smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say on previous chapters, but I've been doing little collages for each chapter and posting them on my Instagram (fangirl0407) if you wanna check it out. I hope you enjoyed it, there's gonna be more fluff next chapter. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of past abuse.

_**The next day** _

“What monstrosity have you cooked me up then?” Regina smirked, as Emma let her into her house. Emma fake glared her.

“Monstrosity?” She protested. “I wouldn't call a burger a monstrosity!”

“A burger?” Regina raised her eyebrow at her. “You call that cooking?” Emma smirked.

“Yes,” She replied. “They're home made. Chicken because it's healthier and I know how much-” Regina cut in smiling, though she didn't let it show in her next comment, she was touched that Emma did think of her and try to make the meal slightly healthier.

“Replacing the meat doesn't make it much healthier,” She pointed out.

“And I've prepped a salad,” Emma added, pointing to the bowl out on the counter. “Lettuce, cucumber, tomato, pepper, spring onion and grated carrot.” She told her and Regina nodded in approval.

“At least you haven't done something ridiculous like add cheese to it,” She said reprovingly. “Looks like you can be trained after all.”

“Hey!” Emma protested, opening the oven to take the burgers out. “I didn't think you'd want cheese, so I was just gonna have it on mine.” Emma quickly served up and handed Regina a plate piled high with the burger in a fresh bun with fries and onion rings next to it. Regina sat and started piling salad onto her plate and watched as Emma sliced up cheese to put on her burger. She could practically hear her mum screaming at her about how ladies shouldn't eat such greasy foods. She paused, conflicted, in memory.

“ _Regina dear, put that cheese straight back down,” Mother says to me as I slice a hunk of delicious smelling cheese. “The king does not want an overweight bride.” I make the mistake of hesitating and I feel magic squeezing my chest so that I can barely breath._

“ _Mother-” I wheeze out._

“ _The king wants an obedient wife,” She says, taking a sip from her wine as if nothing was happening. “And if you can't listen to me, how on earth will you listen to him?”_

“ _But why mother?” I ask as the magic relaxes on my chest enough for me to speak without wheezing. “It's fine for him to be overweight.”_

“ _Regina dear, he's a man. It's acceptable,” She tells me, sneeringly, as if I were a child. “And you will be his property. He will punish you worse than I do if you are disobedient.”_

“ _I am no one's property,” I hiss out and my chest once more becomes restricted as anger flicker's through mother's eyes._

“ _Oh Regina dear, of course you are property,” Mother laughs, standing. “You are mine and when you marry, you will be the kings. Now put the cheese down.” I obey, my vision beginning to go blurry from lack of air._

“ _Please-” I beg when the pressure remains._

“ _You will go to your chambers,” Mother tells me. “Sit on your bed until I come up to correct your behaviour.” I have no choice but to obey._

“ _Yes mother,” I whisper, knowing that I will be going to bed with welts forming across my back where she will beat me._

“Regina?” Emma asked, looking at her expectantly, pulling her from the memory of her past.

“I'm sorry I wa-” Regina began before breaking off, realising that a tear was running down her face.

“What's the matter?” Emma asked her, reaching across the table to stroke Regina's hand comfortingly.

“I was just,” Regina broke off again before swallowing. “My mother. I just...”

“I'm sorry, I did-” Emma started but Regina interrupted.

“It wasn't you,” Regina shook her head, intertwining her fingers with Emma's. “I was just reminded of my mother, if she was here, she'd...”

“I'm so sorry,” Emma told her. “You didn't deserve what she did to you.”

“Sometimes I think it was a punishment, that I deserved her doing that. Because of who I became,” Regina admitted to her. “Those beatings... they were in return for all the lives I would end.”

“It was not your fault,” Emma said, her voice low but Regina could tell that she meant every word. “I used to get beatings to you know?”

“From foster parents?” Regina asked, looking Emma in the eye. Emma was normally closed off about her past. She knew that she hadn't had it easy, never really settling anywhere, but she hadn't realised that she had been abused.

“Sometimes,” Emma shrugged. “A couple of group homes as well. They were so short staffed that if they got reported no one would fire them though.”

“That's awful,” Regina gasped, realising just how bad Emma had it.

“It was growing up in the system,” She replied simply as if that explained everything.

“I'm sorry,” Regina said, knowing that it was her fault that Emma had had such an awful childhood. “I never knew.”

“You know that's the first time I told anyone,” Emma realised. She had never even told her parents, they would have only given her the same 'but we had to' story along with pitying looks. She loved them, she really did, but they didn't understand the suffering that she had been through in her childhood. Regina did though. Regina understood her.

“I'm honoured,” Regina said, and Emma knew she really meant it. Regina looked across at the cheese that Emma had put down. If Emma could be brave enough to admit that she was abused as a kid, she could be brave enough to begin to free herself of her mother's control. “Pass the cheese.” Emma smiled across at her as she passed it. Regina smiled as she took a huge bite of burger with cheese, knowing that in eating it, it was a huge middle finger up to her mother.

“I was thinking we could go for a walk after dinner,” Emma said, wrinkling her nose at the small lettuce leaf that she had speared.

“It won't kill you, you know,” Regina smirked at Emma's expression.

“You sure?” Emma asked, grinning, but she shoved it in her mouth. Then she swallowed. Then grimaced. “It just tastes of... nothing.”

“Eloquent as ever,” Regina smirked again. “And a walk sounds wonderful.”

********************

“You know most couples hold hands when they go for a walk together,” Emma smiled hopefully as they walked along the beach.

“Did you ask me on a walk just so that we could hold hands?” Regina raised her eyebrow, but took Emma's hand anyway, before quickly letting go. “Sheeesh. Your hands are like ice.”

“You know something that would warm it up?” Emma grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Miss Swan, if you think I'm going to make out with you in the middle of a beach, then you're gonna be sorely disappointed,” Regina said, continuing to walk on.

“In the middle of a beach?” Emma asked. “Oh, no. In the sea though...” She trailed off before racing for the shore, jumping straight in, forgetting that she was wearing a dress.

“Emma!” Regina rolled her eyes, but she was laughing.

“Come and join me,” Emma grinned, shaking her wet hair out of her eyes. “It's nice.” Regina watched her, grinning. She flicked her wrist and in a puff of purple smoke she was standing in a bikini.

“No need to ogle,” Regina smirked, before flicking her wrist so that Emma was also wearing a bikini. “The dress is in the washing machine.” Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's practical thinking. “And I haven't had chance to swim in ages, so I want to actually swim for a bit.” Regina added.

“Fine,” Emma said, grinning mischievously. Regina glared when she saw Emma's expression.

“And if you dare splash me, I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do,” Regina said but Emma's face only grew more mischievous. She ducked her hands under the water and brought them up, splashing the former queen right in the face. She spluttered, glaring at Emma who quickly swam away. Regina only smirked as Emma swam off and flicked her wrist so that water in front of Emma formed into the shape of a swan and began to flap its wings at Emma, causing droplets to splash her.

“Not fair,” Emma spluttered, trying to avoid getting the salty water in the dark. “Using magic's cheating.”

“Oh yeah,” Regina shrugged swimming to her. “What you gonna do about it?”

“This,” Emma grinned, leaning in and their lips locked in a passionate kiss tasting slightly salty.

*********************

“What are you planning for Valentine's day then?” Zelena asked Regina as she looked at the menu in Granny's.

“I'm not sure yet,” Regina admitted. “Henry'll be there.” She added.

“I'm sure he'll be doing his best to stay away from you two as much as possible,” Zelena said, putting the menu down.

“You know he wants us to get married,” Regina told her as Zelena snorted.

“Already?” Zelena asked as Ruby walked over to take their order.

“Ready to order?” She asked, taking her notepad out.

“I'll have a burger and fries,” Zelena said whilst Ruby scribbled it down.

“The usual for you?” She asked Regina who was staring at the door where her favourite Sheriff had just walked in.

“Regina!” Zelena kicked her sister under the table and she jerked to attention.

“Pardon?”

“The usual salad?” Ruby asked, but Regina shook her head.

“I'll have the same as Zee,” Regina said to Ruby's surprise, but she nodded. “And is Emma in for her usual grilled cheese lunch?”

“I expect so,” Ruby said, glancing to where Emma was talking to Granny.

“Add a bear claw and a hot chocolate to it and put the whole bill on me,” Regina told her.

“Of course,” Ruby nodded, walking off.

“Er, Granny I only ordered a grilled cheese,” Emma said a few minutes later, seeing the extra items in the paper bag as she dug in her pocket for the money to pay.

“Already paid for,” Granny said, gesturing to the note Emma was passing her. “And the bear claw and hot chocolate were ordered for you by a certain mayor who's got a soft spot for you.” She smiled before moving onto the next order.

“You really don't have to pay for my food,” Emma told Regina as she reached her table.

“I know I don't, but I want to,” Regina shrugged. “Now you should get back to the station, tax payers don't want their money wasted on you standing around chit-chatting in Granny's.”

“I'll see you later,” Emma smiled, walking to the door. Zelena smirked across the table as Regina's gaze followed Emma out of the diner.

“What?” Regina asked, turning back to her sister and seeing her expression.

“You really have fallen hard,” She smirked.

********************

“Fancy a break from paper work?” David asked Emma who was reading through a report. She looked up.

“What do you need me to do?”

“I gotta get these budget reports over to the mayor's office,” David explained. “But I thought you might like to take them and have an early lunch with her.” Emma grinned, putting the report she'd been going through down.

“Thanks dad,” Emma said, walking to his desk to get the reports. “You're the best.”

“I'll remember that next time I forget to pick you up a hot chocolate from Granny's and you throw a strop,” David laughed, but Emma was already on her way out.

_E: I'm bringing over the budget report and having lunch. Do you want me to get you a salad?_

Emma quickly sent the text before getting into the bug an answer pinged through before she had even finished putting her seatbelt on.

_R: I'll have a soup_

Emma smiled at the reply, glad that Regina seemed to finally breaking away from the strict diet that Cora had forced her to stick to and one that she had continued even all these years after Cora's death.

_E: On my way :)_

“You know you don't have to bring me reports as an excuse to see me,” Regina told Emma a while later when she walked in with the food and paperwork.

“You always seem to be working though,” Emma complained. “I mean apart from the last few evenings.”

“I am mayor,” Regina reminded her as Emma put the polystyrene cup of soup on her desk. “Besides we get all week together when we go to Disneyland next week.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobia in this chapter, these aren't my views though.

“Hey Emma, what's up?” Mary-Margaret asked, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder while she picked up her cup of tea.

“What do I pack?” Emma asked, her voice sounding nervous over the phone. “I've never been on holiday, but I've got no idea what I'll actually need.”

“Give me half an hour and I'll be over,” Mary-Margaret told her. “And I can help you.”

“Thanks mum,” Emma's voice sounded more relieved now. “You're the best.”

“What'd she need?” David asked as Mary-Margaret put her phone down smiling slightly.

“Help packing,” She told him. “She has no idea what to take.”

“A change of clothes for every day,” David replied. “Why women over think it I don't know.”

“Yes, but it's Valentine's day when she's away,” Mary-Margaret reminded him. “So she'll need to pick out a dress to wear, and then make up, shoes and a bag to match.” David rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his face. “And I don't see you complaining when I dress up nicely.

“True,” David smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“Thank goodness you're here,” Emma smiled, opening the door for her mum. “It's a disaster.” She led her mum up to her room where her case was wide open with clothes spilling out of it and piles of clothes around me.

“Oh dear,” Mary-Margaret chuckled slightly. “I'm guessing Henry's packing at Regina's.”

“Yup,” Emma told her. “He would've ended up with a case full of comics if I had helped him.” Mary-Margaret laughed at that, knowing that Emma was probably right.

“Okay,” Mary-Margaret said, sifting through the clothes. “You do not need three thick coats.” She said, picking them out. “Pick one and wear it at the airport so you don't waste half your packing space on it.” Emma took the coats off her and chucked them out of her bedroom door so that they were out of the way.

* * *

“Which should I take?” Regina asked Zelena, gesturing to the two dresses laying out on her bed. “I want something nice in case me and Emma do something on-”

“In case?” Zelena asked, raising her eyebrow. “Henry is going to force you two to spend the evening together whether you like it or not.”

“Anyway, I need a dress,” Regina said. “But I have no idea which one.” Zelena paused, looking at the two dresses, trying to decide. She eventually pointed at the simple white one.

“She's gonna be head over heels whatever you wear and that one will be easier to pack,” She said, picking the other one back to put away.

“But won't it look like I'm not really trying?” Regina protested, still not convinced.

“And if I had said the other dress you would have asked me if it would make it look like you were trying to hard,” Zelena countered. “You're gonna look gorgeous whatever you wear.”

“Thanks Zee,” Regina smiled, giving her a quick hug. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You'd probably be sitting in here really depressed because Emma dumped you after a rubbish first date,” Zelena teased, her eyes glinting in laughter.

“Ha ha,” Regina said sarcastically, restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

* * *

“Sure you all have everything?” David asked, pulling the final case out of his car and passing it to Henry who took it with a wide grin on his face.

“I'm sure,” Regina said. “Thanks for driving us here.”

“No problem,” David smiled. “I had to come here to warn you that if you don't bring my daughter back safe and happy, I will personally arrest you and make sure you never see the light of day again.”

“Dad!” Emma protested, slightly embarrassed that he was being so overprotective. Part of her was happy about it though. She had never had an overprotective father before. No one had cared who she dated when she was a teen.

“Don't worry Sheriff,” Regina said, smirking at Emma's red face. “If all else fails to make Emma happy, I'll just have to get a photo with Snow White.” They all began laughing at that.

“I'll hold you to that,” Emma warned her, taking her hand.

“I said I'd only do it if you weren't happy,” Emma's face fell.

“But I'm always happy around you,” Emma complained and Henry began to make fake sick noises.

“Have a good time kid,” David said, ruffling Henry's head before pulling him into a hug. When he let go of his grandson he tucked a twenty dollar note into each of Henry's hands.

“Wow, thanks Grandpa,” Henry grinned.

“Mary-Margaret told me to,” David told him as he closed the boot of his car. “She was upset that she had a meeting at school that was unavoidable.”

“Well tell her I say thank you,” Henry said, to Regina's approval, she had always striven to make sure he had good manners.

“I'll see you all in a week, just text me when you're about to get on the plane back,” David told them.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled as they hugged quickly, before David got back into the car and Emma, Henry and Regina began to walk into the airport.

* * *

“I'll go grab us some food for on the flight,” Emma offered once they had found seats near a screen that would tell them what gate they needed to go to. Regina wrinkled her nose up and stared at her.

“You can get yourself some tasteless cardboard sandwich if you like, but Henry and I will eat on the plane,” Regina replied and Emma just stared at her.

“Plane food is grim,” Emma told her, still looking at Regina like she was crazy and Henry smirked slightly.

“Not in first class,” He told her and Regina began to laugh at Emma's face.

“We're travelling first class?” She asked, sitting back down. “Sweet, I've never flown first class. Do you think they'll have TVs?” Regina rolled her eyes while Henry replied.

“With video games,” He told her.

“Awesome,” Emma smiled, the holiday feeling beginning to kick in. She normally hated flying, but even she had to get excited about flying first class.

“I refuse to go on a plane with some screaming kid nearby,” Regina explained. “I did it once, never again.” Emma smirked slightly at the thought of Regina sitting next to an annoying kid for several hours.

“I'm surprised they didn't get fireballed,” Emma joked, looking up at the screen to see if their gate was up yet.

“It may have escaped your notice Miss Swan, but we happen to be in a land without magic,” Regina sighed, taking a book out of her bag.

“Bet you're ashamed of them,” Henry spun round as his mums carried on their banter to see a boy about his age sitting in the seat next to him. “I think it's disgusting.”

“What is?” Henry asked confused.

“Them,” The boy nodded to Regina and Emma. “It's gross.”

“What is?” Henry turned to look at his mums again, still confused.

“They're lesbian,” The boy spat the word out with disgust. Henry stared at him in anger, annoyed that this boy would approach him just to be rude about his mums.

“And you're rude,” Henry told him, not able hide his disgust for the boy. “They love each other and they're happy.”

“It's wrong though,” The boy objected.

“Excuse me?” Regina said as she and Emma turned round to stare at the boy.

“I think the only 'wrong' person here, is you,” Emma said, stepping closer to him, but he just rolled his eyes.

“So I suggest you remove yourself from that seat,” Regina told him, fed up of him already.

“You can't make me,” He said, crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow in defiance.

“Look, kid,” Emma's voice became threatening, she pulled the Sheriff badge from her leather jacket. “I can get you arrested, so I suggest, you find another seat.” He did stand up, though he grumbled as he went.

“You know you can't have him arrested just for sitting? Technically you'd have to get evidence of him discriminating against us and then have him arrested,” Regina pointed out and Emma smiled.

“I'm the Sheriff, of course I know that,” Regina had to smile at that.

“The election was a joke,” She laughed.

“True, but he didn't know the law,”

“I think I like the overprotective girlfriend,” Regina smirked and leaned in for a kiss and neither of them could help but crack up as they heard Henry in the background.

“Gross,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these chapter and please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ma, can we swap seats?” Henry asked, seeing that Emma's seat would be the window seat. Emma narrowed her eyes and glared at her son. She hated taking off and landing when she flew, but once she was actually up in the air, she loved staring out the window like a little kid.

“I have the window seat though,” She argued, crossing her eyes like a five year old.

“Oh for heaven's sake,” Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them. “Henry you have the window seat.” Henry grinned triumphantly and Emma began to fake pout.

“Not fair,”

“Well I guess if it's not fair, you won't want to sit next to me so we can get some kissing in when Henry's too busy ogling at the view to notice us,” Regina smirked and Emma's face lit up.

“Henry can have the window seat,” She said quickly and Regina laughed.

“You two better not spend the entire plane journey being gross,” Henry warned them.

“Define gross,” Emma told him as her and Regina exchanged looks. “Like is hand holding okay?” She slid her hand into Regina's who squeezed it softly. “Or is it a quick peck.” Regina leaned in and kissed her softly. “Or is i-”

“Our gate's up,” Henry said, jumping up quickly, to avoid having his mums making out in the middle of the airport.

* * *

“Look Ma,” Henry grinned happily out the window, not realising that Emma was beginning to get scared as they began racing down the runway. “We're going so fast!” On instinct, Emma gripped the arms on her seat, ignoring Henry. She didn't see that Regina's arm was already on the rest. Sharp nails dug into Regina's arm, who looked up at her frightened girlfriend, wanting to comfort her.

“Sorry,” Emma murmured, realising her mistake and moving her hand.

“Hey,” Regina whispered, taking Emma's hand and squeezing it softly as Emma glanced nervously at the window. “Don't focus on that.” Emma's head jerked to look at Regina. “Focus on me.” Regina whispered as loving brown eyes locked on nervous green ones. Just as the plane was about to leave the ground Regina leaned in and kissed Emma softly. Her heart pounding, Emma leaned closer into Regina. “See, that wasn't so bad.” Regina whispered as they pulled apart.

“I think I'll fly with you more often,” Emma decided, still not moving the hand that Regina was holding.

“Are you two still being gross?” Henry muttered, looking at his mums. Regina and Emma sighed slightly, but Emma didn't break eye contact with Regina. If she turned round to look at Henry, then she would also see the window and they weren't high enough up that she would start freaking out again.

“I thought you wanted us to be together,” Regina smiled, squeezing Emma's hand comfortingly.

“I do,” Henry told her. “Just not when you're kissing and doing gross coupley stuff.”

“May I remind you of Violet?” Regina asked, arching an eyebrow, remembering the kiss that she and Henry had shared.

“That was one kiss,” Henry protested. “It doesn't count.”

“Sure it doesn't kid,” Emma teased. “Gina, what do you say we get a glass of wine each when they come round.”

“Can I have one?” Henry asked cheekily.

“No,” Regina said. “You're underage. I don't mind you having a little bit of alcohol at home when it's not illegal.”

“Hmph,” Henry complained, but perked up slightly when Emma sneaked him a sip whilst Regina's back was turned.

* * *

“I'm so tired,” Emma said, flopping down on the bed and spreading her arms out.

“You've spent the entire day sitting down,” Regina said, offering her a hand to sit up.

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Henry asked, dumping his bag in the middle of the floor. “I'm starving.”

“My vote's on pizza too,” Emma piped up quickly.

“It's like having a couple of five year olds,” Regina sighed, though the corners of her mouth were pulled up into a slight smile. “Fine, as long as I can have a salad.”

“Sure I can't tempt you with a pepperoni?” Emma asked, practically drooling at the thought of one.

“Quite sure Miss Swan,” Regina told her crisply. She could almost here her mother's voice of approval telling her that no one would want her to be queen if she ate such greasy foods. Things had been easier since dating Emma when it came to eating, but her mother's voice was always circling in the back of her mind. Like a vulture about to swoop.

* * *

“You know it was a really smart idea to give the kid his own room,” Emma smirked once Henry had gone to his room to go to bed as she took off her leather jacket.

“Oh and why's that Miss Swan?” Regina asked, arching her eyebrow, pretending to play innocent.

“You know why,” Emma grinned, walking over to her and kissing her. Regina smiled and kissed back pushing Emma onto the bed.

_Disgusting_

_Impure_

_Disgrace_

Regina paused as her mother's voice went round in her head. It hadn't been this loud for a long time. It was probably because she spent most of the day travelling. The voice tended to be quieter the more busy she was. She couldn't deal with it today. She stopped running her hand through Emma's blonde locks and took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry,” She whispered, rolling next to Emma. “I can't.”

“Hey,” Emma put out to fingers to take Regina's chin, forcing her to look at her. “It's okay. You don't need to be sorry. We can take it slow.”

“It's her...” Regina told her and Emma didn't need her to say who 'her' was. There was only one person who would cause this reaction.

“I know,” Emma said, putting her arm around Regina and pulling her head onto her chest. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“I'm not,” Regina replied, tears glistening in her eyes.

“Well clearly you haven't looked in any mirrors recently,” Emma stroked Regina's hair fondly. “Well either that or you've gone and trapped Sidney in another mirror.” Regina laughed softly at the joke.

“Thank you,” She whispered before closing her eyes. “For everything.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's slightly shorter, I've just been so busy, but I hope you enjoyed anyway, and I would love to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wake up!” Henry said, coming into his mums' room, having been awake for ages. He wanted to make the most of their time here. “Wake up! Mum! Ma!” Regina blearily opened her eyes to see her son standing over her and she groaned slightly.

“What time is it?” She asked, sitting up, realising that she had fallen asleep on top of Emma.

“Seven thirty,” Henry replied chirpily as Emma began to sit up, shaking her arm out to get feeling back into it. It had been wrapped around Regina, but had gone numb in the night because Regina had been on top. Emma wouldn't have traded that closeness for anything in the world – even an arm with feeling in it.

“Kid, you really need to learn how to sleep in,” She slumped back down in bed, her hair spreading out around her like a halo.

“Trust me, compared to when he was younger, this is a lay in,” Regina smiled at her, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

“Can we go and get breakfast now?” Henry asked, not caring that he sounded like a little kid.

“Mmm,” Emma murmured. “I've got something much tastier right here.” She said it quietly though so that only Regina heard her. Regina cracked up and Henry stared at her.

“Are you two being gross again?” He asked as his stomach began to rumble.

“Go get dressed, we'll be up in a minute,” Regina sighed, finally getting off the bed.

* * *

“Look, it's healthy,” Henry waved his forkful of pancakes and blueberries in Regina's face. She raised her eyebrow.

“I'll stick to my coffee,” She told him. “I don't even want to know how many e-numbers are in that.” Emma looked thoughtfully at the buffet.

“One sec,” She said disappearing off to it.

“How can she possibly want anything else?” Regina asked, looking at Emma's already stacked high plate.

“I don't know,” Henry shrugged. “It is Ma.”

“Here you go,” Emma placed a bowl in front of Regina.

“Low fat Greek yoghurt with berries and a drizzle of honey,” She smiled triumphantly. “You can't just drink coffee for breakfast. It's not healthy.”

“Mother always sa-” But Regina stopped seeing Henry looking at her curiously. “I guess it is pretty healthy.” Regina said and Emma smiled, reaching for her hand under the table.

“Small steps,” She whispered.

“Small steps,” Regina repeated, returning the smile Emma was giving her. She picked up her spoon and took a small spoonful of blueberry, yoghurt and honey and took a tiny bite. Somehow when she looked at Emma, all her mother's protests faded away.

* * *

“No,” Regina glared at her son. “Absolutely not.” Emma giggled slightly at Henry's pleading eyes and Regina's adamant ones. Emma winked at Henry.

“We don't need to buy a photo for it,” Emma told her, squeezing her hand slightly. “It can be our little secret.”

“I said no,” Regina pulled her hand away from Emma's in fake annoyance.

“Pretty please,” Emma and Henry said in synchronisation, doing their best puppy eyes. Regina immediately snapped her eyes shut, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist them.

“I'm not stopping you two from going on it,” She folded her arms, still refusing to look at them. “Though why on earth you would want to go on the 'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train', when you could go on their actual train in Storybrooke I don't know.”

“You're going to love it,” Emma smiled at her girlfriend later as they got into their seats on the ride.

“You're lucky I love you,” Regina said with gritted teeth. “And you'd better not sneak off to buy the photo.”

“I won't,” Emma promised. “But did I mention that the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train is one of the two rides here that film you on the ride and you can buy that after.”

“Mum, you look like you're about to fireball the track in front of you,” Henry laughed, pointing to the screen, having got off the ride after it was over. After Regina had found out that Emma was going to buy the video, she had sat with her arms crossed glaring at her. It was all in fake annoyance, all three of them knew that, but Emma and Henry found it hilarious.

“If I had magic here, I would,”

“There is magic here,” Emma objected.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Regina rolled her eyes, expecting some comment about how the food here was magical.

“I'm not,” Emma argued, stepping closer to Regina. “With or without your powers, I think you're pretty magical.” Regina smiled softly and they leaned in and kissed gently, pulling apart sooner than either of them would have liked because of the fake vomit noises coming from the background. Regina turned to her son and ruffled his hair softly.

“You made me put up with that monstrosity of a ride, I think you can cope with your mums having a quick kiss,” She joked. “And if anyone, ever sees that video, you are dead.”

“I think Zelena would love to see it,” Emma smiled at Henry who gave her a wicked grin back.

“I'm sure she would,” Regina agreed. “But unless someone would like baby photos of them to be put up all around Storybrooke, I don't think she's ever going to see it.”

“You wouldn't-” Henry began but saw his mum's expression. “Fine, I won't. There's nothing stopping Emma from sharing the photos.” Henry pointed out.

“She can be persuaded,” Regina smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina leaned in and kissed her. Emma quickly wrapped her hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. “You're right. I can be persuaded.” Emma said quickly when they pulled away.

“I thought so,” Regina smirked.

* * *

“Hey, mums, we need a family photograph,” Henry grinned, pointing to the Snow White he saw.

“I agree,” Emma smiled, grabbing Regina's arm and beginning to drag her like she was a five year old.

“Absolutely not,” Regina said adamantly, with a small twinkle in her eye. She knew with both Henry and Emma around, they would end up getting a photo, but she didn't like to give in straight away.

“I'm sure she can be persuaded,” Emma grinned, copying Regina's words from earlier. Henry quickly looked away, knowing that a kiss would come. And sure enough Emma and Regina's lips touched and they pulled each other closer to kiss more passionately.

“I suppose I can be persuaded,” Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand so that they could get their photo taken together.

* * *

“Hey kid,” Emma hissed, coming into Henry's room on Valentine's Day.

“Is it breakfast time?” Henry asked, sitting up excitedly. After being rudely woken early on the first day, the three of them had compromised on a time to get up. Emma and Regina would set an alarm for 8, and then they would have breakfast together. As much as they loved their son, neither were particularly early risers.

“Not quite,” Emma told him, closing the door behind her. “But we've got an operation to carry out.”

“What is it?” Henry asked, sitting up straighter.

“Operation make-sure-your-mum-has-the-best-Valentine's-Day-in-all-existence?” Emma suggested as the title.

“Of course she is,” Henry shrugged. “She's spending the day with you, but what do you need me to do?” Emma pulled a couple of crumpled notes out of her pocket.

“Could you stay out of our hair this evening?” She asked passing them to him.

“I was saving reading one of my comics until tonight,” Henry grinned in reply.

* * *

“What are you having?” Regina asked Emma, unable to keep her eyes off of her. She was wearing a stunning, strapless blue dress. Her hair tumbled down her back in curls, with a tiny plait on either side tied back to stop the curls from getting in her eyes.

“I think I'll go for spaghetti and meatballs,” Emma decided, putting her menu down.

“I hope your not planning on recreating the spaghetti kiss from Lady and the Tramp,” Regina joked and Emma laughed.

“I don't think I need spaghetti to get you to kiss me,”

“True,” Regina smiled. “There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about.” Emma looked across at her in alarm, scared that Regina was about to break up with her.

“What is it?” Emma asked, her voice wavering. She should've known that Regina hadn't really wanted her. Who would? Her whole life had been spent with people rejecting her, why would it be any different now?

“I was wondering if-” Regina broke off, suddenly scared in case Emma didn't want to. “If maybe, you'd like to move in with me.” Emma stared at her in amazement. “I've asked Henry and he thought it was a great idea. It'd take a while because I'll need to make space in my room and you'll need to pack, and it might take a while to get to the new routine. It'd probably be quite hectic to begin with an-” Emma broke her off from her rambling to herself.

“Regina?” She interrupted. Regina looked up and saw the smile on Emma's face. “There is nothing I would like more than to move in with you.”

“Really?” Regina asked, surprised. She wasn't sure if Emma would think they were moving forward in their relationship too quickly, but doing this, asking her to move in, just felt...right.

“Really,” Emma confirmed, putting her hand on top of the table, so that it was touching Regina's and squeezed it gently.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abusive relationship in this chapter. The bits in italics is the bit to skip, but there are mentions of an abusive relationship after that.

“Hey kid, take this,” Emma dumped a heavy bag on Henry, before slamming the boot of her door closed.

“What's even in here?” Henry asked, hardly able to lift the bag.

“My leather jackets,” She said, pulling another box out of her car door.

“How many do you need?” Henry muttered. “I'm gonna go out as soon as I've taken these up.”

“How come?” Emma asked, slightly surprised. He had been so excited about Emma finally moving in. She was surprised that Henry now suddenly wanted to go out now that she was finally moving in. They had considered doing it gradually

“Because there's gonna be a war once mum sees all these leather jackets. I don't think she's got much spare wardrobe space.” Emma chuckled slightly at that.

“Leather jackets take up like 75% of my wardrobe,” She told him. “I only buy a few jumpers and pairs of jeans apart from those.”

“What about those dresses you always wear when you go on dates with mum?” Henry asked as they walked into the house together.

“I buy them specially,” Emma admitted. “Never had a reason to dress up nice before Regina.”

“Well you do look especially beautiful in a dress,” Regina told her, taking the bag off Henry.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Emma replied.

“I'm not beautiful,” Regina murmured as they walked out of the room, leaving Henry behind.

“ _Why didn't you put on the dress I put out for you?” A demanding voice behind Regina said and she bit the inside of her cheek, partly in fear, partly in annoyance. She may be married to the king, but that did not mean he owned her._

“ _I prefer this one,” She whispered, turning to face him. He grabbed her wrist, hard. She knew there would be bruises in the morning._

“ _You don't look beautiful in this one though,” Leopold argued, annoyed that his wife had gone against his wishes. Still it was early days. He was certain he could whip her into shape. He would be certain to punish her properly later. Regina bit her lip anxiously, knowing that by beautiful, he meant that he had wanted to show her body off to the rest of the kingdom. Have her cleavage on display for all to see, have a material so sheer that everyone could see what was underneath... leave nothing to the guests' imagination._

“ _I'm sorry my lord,” She bowed her head, maybe if she apologised quickly, her punishment would be lesser. “I will go and change immediately.”_

“ _Good,” Leopold replied, still not removing his tight grip from her wrist. “And don't think your insubordination will go unpunished. I will not have my wife show me up by looking ugly in front of my people.”_

“ _Of course not my lord,” Regina murmured as her wrist was released. She pulled it down quickly, tears swimming in her eyes._

“Hey!” Emma protested, shifting her box to under her arm so that she could cup Regina's chin in her spare hand. “Yes you are. Whoever told you otherwise was a complete idiot.”

“Your grandfather,” Regina told her, moving her chin away. “I was never enough for him.”

“Well you're enough for me,” Emma replied, cupping Regina's chin once more so that Regina couldn't avoid her loving green eyes. “More than enough.”

“I don't deserve you,” Regina whispered, pulling away and going upstairs, leaving Emma to chase after her.

“I don't care,” Emma said, shutting their bedroom door. “I want you.”

“And I want you,” Regina said, opening the bag full of Emma's jackets and Emma smirked at Regina's widened eyes.

“Then what's the problem?” Emma asked, dumping her box and wrapping her arms round Regina from behind her, smiling. Regina picked out the first jacket and held it out.

“This,” She said jokingly and Emma laughed.

“Oh come on,” Emma kissed her cheek softly. “You know in a few weeks you'll be wearing them when you can't find another jacket to wear.”

“Over my dead body,” Regina spun around and traced her lips across Emma's face until they reached her lips and they stayed locked for several seconds.

“Hey Gina,” Emma whispered, pulling away from her, whilst moving her hand so she cupped the back of Regina's head.

“Yes?” Regina asked, smiling.

“If you ever need to talk to me about anything that happened with... him, or your mother, I'm here...” She trailed off. Though she hadn't said his name, they both knew she was referring to Leopold. “You mean everything to me, and it kills me to see you when you're hurting.”

“A queen should never let her true emotions show,” Regina parroted what she had been told so many times. Normally when she cried out in pain when her husband hit her.

“Well your my queen and I want to know everything your feeling,” Emma told her, feeling physically sick at the thought of all that Regina had gone through. “The good and the bad, and if it is bad I want to do anything I can to make it a good feeling.”

“Being with you helps,” Regina smiled as Emma took her hand and stroked it gently.

“Then I guess I'll just have to never leave your side,” Emma told her.

“I guess you will,” Regina said, blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes. It took a moment to realise that Emma had let go of her hand and she had begun rubbing her wrist where so many years ago her husband and grabbed and bruised it.

* * *

“What the hell is that?” Emma mumbled rolling over at the beeping noise coming from Regina's bedside table. She groaned, realising that it was still dark outside. It took her brain several seconds to realise that it was a Saturday, by which time Regina had switched off the alarm and was getting out of bed. Emma grabbed her wrist to stop her. “Where are you going?”

“Let go,” Regina hissed angrily, snatching her hand back. She turned back and saw Emma's wide eyes at her tone.

“Sorry,” Emma whispered, her hand retreating back across the bed. Regina's tone had been so sharp, so hostile. Like it had been when she first came to Storybrooke. She hadn't heard that tone in such a long time. “I didn't-” But Regina interrupted, knowing that she had hurt Emma's feelings.

“Please don't grab my wrist,” She whispered. “I know you wouldn't... he used to do it.”

“Gina,” Emma sat up properly and got over to Regina's side of the bed so they could look at each other properly. “You don't have to apologise or feel bad. You were in an abusive relationship for a long time, of course this is going to be difficult for you. I won't grab your wrist again. If there's anything I do that you don't want me to, just tell me. I won't do it again. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“I shouldn't have snapped,” Regina said, her eyes glassing over at Emma's words.

“It's not you fault,” Emma reminded her. “You weren't comfortable and I needed to know.”

“Thank you,” Regina whispered, giving Emma her hand to help her up.

“Why are we getting up at this hour?” Emma asked. “It's the weekend.”

“Exactly,” Regina smiled the tears away. “Henry and I always have pancakes on the weekend and I invited Zelena and Robin round today so we need to make sure everything's cooked by the time they get here.”

“Urgh,” Emma groaned. “Dibs on shower first.”

“Dibs?” Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma's childishness. “Then I guess you don't want to have a shower together... to speed things up.” Emma's smile answered her question.

* * *

“You're up earlier than usual,” Regina commented whilst she was washing the apples for her apple and cinnamon pancakes as Henry walked into the room.

“A crashing noise woke me up,” Henry told her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “It sounded like it came from the bathroom. Did you or Emma fall over or something?” Regina bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her son's innocence. Emma quickly took charge of the situation.

“Well you know how clumsy I am kid,” Emma said quickly. “I slipped when I was in the shower and slammed into the shower screen which broke and crashed to the floor.” It was kind of true. Well technically she didn't slip. Regina had pushed her against the shower screen with a bit too much force. They didn't want to traumatise their son though by telling him the real story.

“Of course you did,” He accepted the story rolling his eyes. His face lit up as the doorbell rang several seconds later. “Can I let them in?” He asked and Regina nodded, smiling at his eagerness. There was a time when she would have called someone ridiculous if they had suggested that she and Emma Swan would live together and have Zelena round for breakfast.

“Morning Henry,” Zelena yawned as Henry opened the door for her. Robin wriggled out of her arms towards Henry. He picked her up smiling.

“Hello Robin,” He held her up high as she squealed in delight.

“Gain, 'gain,” She demanded as he put her back down again.

“Just once more,” He told her, lifting her up once more. “I think you're mum might fireball us all if we get in the way of her pancakes.” She giggled as he took her into the kitchen, Zelena following close behind, smiling at their interactions.

“Gina!” The happy toddler squealed in delight.

“Hello darling,” Regina smiled, putting the apples down to give her a quick hug. “Breakfast will be a few minutes yet, but I'm sure you'll find your colouring book and pens on the normal shelf.” Robin grinned and rushed off to get the colouring things that Regina had brought for her so she wouldn't get bored when Zelena and her wanted to talk together without Robin being bored.

“Are those nearly done?” Zelena asked, watching Regina begin to pour the batter into the frying pan.

“You're worse than Emma, and that's saying something,” Regina smirked across to her girlfriend.

“Can't really argue with that,” She laughed.

“Hey kid, you want a hot chocolate?” Emma asked, walking to the cupboard to get the cocoa powder out.

“Yes,” Henry grinned.

“I want one too,” Zelena added. “You seem obsessed with hot cocoa and cinnamon and I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Not you as well,” Regina rolled her eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hi Regina, Emma,” Mary-Margaret smiled, opening the door for them to come in. It had been several weeks since Emma had moved in with Regina and it was going well. It had taken a little getting used to with adjustments to both of their routines, but they were growing closer and closer. Henry was loving all the time he was getting to spend with both of his mums. Mary-Margaret and David had invited the three of them round for dinner and Henry was staying for a sleepover afterwards to give Emma and Regina a small break from him and some time alone.

“Hey kid,” David came to the door smiling at his grandson standing in front of Emma and Regina. David was holding a couple of games console remotes in his hands. “I got us a new game that we can play whilst Mary-Margaret finishes up cooking.” Henry grinned up at him and took the remote offered to him.

“You're going down,” He raced in through the doorway leaving the three women smiling at his enthusiasm.

“I've baked a huge chocolate cake for him,” Mary-Margaret smiled, leading Emma and Regina through to the kitchen. Emma noticed that Regina bit her lip nervously. She slipped her hand into Regina's and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Actually, Gina and I will just have fruit,” She said quickly to Regina's gratefulness. Mary-Margaret turned around surprised. “We have a bet.” Emma lied quickly, knowing Regina wouldn't want her to tell her the real reason why she didn't want the cake. “She bet that I wouldn't go a week without eating junk.”

“And you agreed to it?” Mary-Margaret asked, surprised, knowing how much her daughter liked junk food.

“The winner gets to choose the film we're watching when Henry's at a friends next week,” Emma explained quickly. “And I cannot wait to make Gina watch Snow White.” She smirked. Regina rolled her eyes, but relieved at Emma's ability to think on her feet and lie.

“Okay,” Mary-Margaret shrugged. “More chocolate cake for Henry then.”

“Thanks,” Regina mouthed to Emma when Mary-Margaret had turned her back before continuing the conversation. “Mmm. That smells delicious.”

“Thank you,” Mary-Margaret said. “We're having tacos.” She and Emma exchanged smirks, remembering the time Emma and Henry had walked in on David and Mary-Margaret having sex.

“Are you sure that's age appropriate?” Emma laughed, nodding her head to Henry. “I don't have a problem with having tacos with Regina-” Here Mary-Margaret turned away, turning slightly pink at the thought of Emma and Regina... doing it. “And you and David really like tacos, but Henry's certainly not old enough.” Regina looked between them, confused at the obvious inside joke.

“Anyone going to tell me what you're talking about?” She asked.

“You don't want to know,” Emma told her, still smirking.

* * *

“Thank you for doing that,” Regina smiled to Emma from the comfort of their own home later. “You didn't have to.”

“Gina, I'd do anything for you,” Emma told her, leaning into Regina's chest. “Including eating fruit instead of chocolate cake.”

“I love you so much,” Regina told Emma, stroking the blonde's hair affectionately.

“Besides,” Emma said, looking up at her girlfriend, a smirk on her face. “I have a much tastier treat right here.” Regina flicked her wrist so that a thick slice of fluffy chocolate cake, topped with thick chocolate cream appeared in her hand.

“Here,” Regina smiled, as Emma took it.

“That is so good,” Emma told her, taking a huge bite.

“Disgusting,” Regina heard the familiar voice in her heard. “Royalty does not indulge in such things.” Regina bit her lip slightly as her own thoughts slammed into those that she knew her mother would have if she were alive.

“I'm a mayor, not royalty,” She thought, before turning back to Emma. Regina smirked, taking a small piece of cream from the cake with a quick swipe of her finger. “Hey!” Emma complained as Regina licked the cream from her finger.

“You're right,” Regina agreed. “This is good.”

“Bully,” Emma folded her arms in fake anger. Then she looked up at Regina, a small smile on her face. “You missed a bit.” She pointed to a small speck of cream on Regina's lips. “Let me help.” She raised her hand to flick the cream off her lip, but then smiled, putting her hand on the back of Regina's head. Then she locked lips with Regina in a kiss of chocolate and passion. The cake dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Emma pushed Regina against the wall, not even letting their lips part for a moment.

* * *

“I'll have a bear claw please Ruby,” Emma smiled looking up at her friend.

“I thought you were staying off junk,” Mary-Margaret looked across the table at her daughter in surprise.

“Gina will never know if you don't tell her,” Ruby looked between the two, not knowing what was going on.

“But I will,” Mary-Margaret laughed. “It's your choice.”

“Fine,” She agreed and turned to Ruby. “Make that a cheesy scrambled eggs.”

“Two,” Mary-Margaret smiled to her friend. “I'll have the same, and a coffee.”

“It shouldn't be too long,” Ruby told the two of them, scribbling the order in her notebook.

“Was Henry alright for you last night?” Emma asked, Mary-Margaret had dropped the kid off at Regina and Emma's before her and Emma had gone out for breakfast.

“A little angel,” Mary-Margaret told her. “David wasn't happy about getting his butt kicked on the video game though.”

“What can I say?” Emma shrugged. “The kid's got talent.”

“I'm not sure that being able to play a video game counts as talent,” Mary-Margaret laughed and then there was a small pause. “I miss this.”

“Miss what?” Emma asked, unsure of what her mum was referring to.

“Spending time together,” Mary-Margaret replied, taking Emma's hand from across the table. “It always feels like you're working or with Regina.”

“Sorry,” Emma apologised, realising that she was right. Since she had moved into Regina's, she had been spending less time with her mum. “I'll try and spend more time with you. It's just everything's so crazy at the moment.”

“I know,” Mary-Margaret told her. “How are things with Regina then?”

“They're good,” Emma smiled. “I really think she's the one for me.”

“I'm so happy for you two,” Mary-Margaret said as Ruby came back over with their drinks.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled to Ruby before she walked off again.

* * *

Emma rolled over, groaning slightly as the alarm went off. She looked across at Regina when the alarm went off for longer than usual. “Gina?” Emma whispered, moving a strand of her girlfriend's hair off her cheek, noticing that her skin felt strangely warm.

“Urgh,” Emma heard the groan that usually came from her rather than her girlfriend at this time in the morning.

“What's up?” Emma asked, concerned that something was wrong with her girlfriend.

“I feel-” Regina trailed off as she bolted out of bed and lunged into their bathroom. Emma heard a vomiting sound and wrinkled her nose before dashing in to help her.

“Hey,” Emma rubbed Regina's back soothingly and holding her hair back in case she needed to throw up again. “I'm here.”

“Thanks,” Regina murmured. “I think that's it.”

“Well you are going back to bed,” Emma told her, taking a cup and filling it up at the sink. “You will drink this, slowly, and I will bring up a bucket in case you need to throw up again.”

“I'm fine-” Regina protested, but Emma did her best impression of the Mayor during a council meeting when someone was droning on for to long and put one hand on her hip before pointing to the bedroom.

“Bed, now!” She ordered. “You're ill.”

“I'll be o-” Regina argued, but Emma was already gently pushing her through to the bedroom.

“You need to rest,” Emma told her, helping her back into bed again.

“But I've got such a busy day,” Regina protested. “I have to cut the ribbon for the new exhibit at Storybrooke museum, and then I'm giving a speech at-”

“Enough,” Emma put her finger on Regina's lip, stopping her from continuing. “Storybrooke can survive for one day without its mayor.”

“You're really not gonna let me leave are you?” Regina asked.

“Nope,” Emma said, popping the 'p', before bending over her ill girlfriend. “Now rest my queen.” She whispered, kissing her forehead softly. Regina closed her eyes, smiling slightly at Emma's overprotectiveness.

“I love you Emma,” She smiled, pulling the duvet more tightly around her.

“I love you more,” Emma replied, walking over to the door.

“Love you most,”

“Love you mostest,” Emma laughed and Regina sighed.

“Not a real word,”

“It is now,” Emma opened the door. “I'll be back in a couple of minutes.”

* * *

“Where are you off to?” David asked as Emma slid her jacket on during her lunch break.

“Home,” Emma replied. “Gina's ill. She was sleeping when I left but I need to make sure she's okay.”

“If you want you can take some paperwork home and I'll do the patrol this afternoon,” David offered.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled gratefully. She began picking up folders before leaving the office.

“Emma?” Regina opened her eyes blearily as her bedroom door opened.

“I'm here Gina,” Emma told her, taking her jacket off and leaving it on the floor. “How are you feeling?” She asked, sitting down on the bed, stroking Regina's hair softly.

“Better,” Regina murmured. “Especially with you here.” Emma smiled softly at her comment.

“Feeling up to eating something?” Emma asked.

“Maybe,” Regina looked up to Emma. “Just some soup or something.”

“Coming right up,” Emma told her, standing up. “Though I do have to warn you that my cooking skills aren't as good as yours.”

“I'm sure they will suffice Miss Swan,” She smiled, sitting up slightly, leaning against her plumped up pillows.

“Here you go,” Emma kicked open their bedroom door a while later, a try laden with soup and bread rolls. “Chicken and mushroom soup with cheesy rolls and butter.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Regina smiled, her mouth watering at the smell of food. She hadn't eaten anything all day for fear of throwing it up again.

“Yes, but I never grow tired of hearing it,” Emma smirked, placing the tray on Regina so she could eat.

“Mmmm,” Regina sighed appreciatively. “This is amazing.” Emma took one of the bread rolls and dipped it in her own bowl of soup.

“It's nowhere near as good as your cooking,” Emma told her.

“As soon as I'm better, I'll make you a three course meal,” Regina promised. “You're so good to me.”

“Not as good as you are to me,” Emma smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the general direction for this story, but if you want any particular scenes between Regina and Emma, just let me know and I'll try to include it.


	13. Chapter 13

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Zelena asked Emma, taking a seat in Granny's. Several months had passed since Emma had moved in with Regina and their relationship was stronger than ever. Emma couldn't remember a time in her life where she was as happy as she was now. Regina still found it difficult sometimes when something reminded her of her mother or Leopold, but Emma was helping her through it and had persuaded her to go to sessions with Archie in times where she was especially struggling.

Something had been on Emma's mind for a while and she wanted Zelena's opinion on it. After all, Zelena knew her sister better than anyone. Emma paused a moment before answering. “Gina's mentioned before that she'd like another child,” She began.

“So what's the problem?” Zelena asked. “Magical conceptions might require a lot of magic, but you and Regina combined should have enough.”

“I'd have to carry the baby,” Emma told her. “And I would love to, but I can tell Regina's upset by the idea. She can't have babies remember.” She reminded Zelena. “And she says she doesn't mind it being me, but she does. I can tell and I don't want to do it unless she's completely happy.”

“I see,” Zelena said, unsure of why Emma was coming to her for help. “I thought the potion that Regina took couldn't be undone.”

“I wanted to make sure,” Emma replied. “Belle helped me and we think we've found a way.” Zelena grinned, sitting up straighter and putting her hands on the table, waiting to hear. “It's an old spell, but there are a few ingredients that we need to get.”

“So why do you need me?”

“One of the ingredients is the hair of someone who shares the same blood as the person the spell is being cast on,” Emma told her. Zelena quickly plucked a strand of hair from her head and passed it to Emma.

“You realise that I am going to be the annoying aunt that buys the kid noisy presents for birthdays and Christmas,” She laughed.

“You realise that I have magic so I can just sound proof the room?” Emma joked. “But could you not mention this to Gina?” She asked. “Belle and I aren't sure if it will work and we don't want to get her hopes up.”

“Of course,” Zelena smiled. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,”

* * *

Emma pulled out the list of ingredients a few days later to check off one more. She had almost reached the bottom of the list. It wouldn't be long now until she would be able to cast the spell. She couldn't wait to see Regina's face when she found out what Emma had done. She glanced at the last item on the list. An item that held sentimental to the person who would be sharing the magical conception with. This would be the hardest. For Emma anyway.

According to the spell book, Emma had to give it up. Forever. It was the price of allowing Regina to carry a baby. Emma sighed, picking up her cream baby blanket. It was the only thing that came with her into this world. It had given her comfort in the darkest of her days when families took her back, decided they didn't want her again. She had lost count of the number of times that she had fallen asleep crying into it. This would be worth it though. Regina was worth it. She'd do anything just to see a smile dance across Regina's face.

She bit her lip, pulling the blanket up to her face, sniffing it for the final time. Still clutching it, she flicked her wrist, making the blanket disappear into nothingness with a flash of white. She immediately missed the soft comfort that it had brought. It would be worth it though. They would need a new baby blanket made soon though, for the next time they slept together, Regina would become pregnant and Emma couldn't wait for her to realise.

“What was that?” Emma jumped at the sudden voice of her girlfriend, not expecting her back for a few hours yet. She turned round. Regina must've seen the white flash.

“It was nothing,” She said quickly.

“Are you sure?” Regina asked, sounded curious. She had no idea what Emma was keeping from her, but she wanted to find out. She knew it was to do with magic. She could sense the magic in the air. What it was for though, she had no idea.

“Perfectly,” Emma leaned in and kissed Regina softly. “There's something much more important in front of me.” As usual when Emma complimented her, the voices began in Regina's head.

“I'm no-” But Emma didn't let her finish. She put her finger to Regina's lips, silencing her.

“You are important,” She repeated. “And beautiful, and amazing and I have no idea what I would do without you.”

“You'd have grown up a spoilt little princess in the Enchanted Forest,” Regina smirked.

“Exactly,” Emma smiled. “That version of me in the wish realm wasn't me. I'm who I am today, because of you.”

* * *

“I made pancakes,” Emma smiled a couple of weeks later, turning as Regina entered the kitchen. Regina groaned slightly.

“No thanks,” She said. “I'm just going to have water.”

“What's wrong?” Emma walked over to her, immediately concerned. “You need to eat something.” Regina shook her head.

“To be honest I don't feel great,” Regina told her. “I've not been able to stomach coffee, I've been feeling nauseous and light-headed.” Emma smirked internally. She had already researched the signs of pregnancy and all of the things she had mentioned were.

“Maybe you should see a doctor,” She suggested. She didn't want to tell Regina herself that she was pregnant, but she knew the doctor would make her take a blood test and she'd find out like that.

“I might drop by after work,” Regina agreed. “Just to make sure it's nothing serious.”

“I can pick you up and take you,” Emma offered knowing that Regina wasn't keen on needles. “We could drop by Gr-” She stopped herself from saying Granny's, knowing that she would be on the receiving end of a glare if she didn't. “Somewhere for dinner.”

“That'd be lovely,”

* * *

“Yes,” Regina said into her phone the next day.

“Is this Miss Mills?” The person on the other end asked. “We have your blood test results.”

“Is everything okay?” Regina asked concerned. Whenever she had been for blood tests in the past, she always got the results mailed to her.

“Fine Miss Mills,” The receptionist on the other end told her. “We just thought we should tell you immediately.”  
“Tell me what?” Regina bit her lip nervously, wishing they would just tell her what was wrong with her.

“Congratulations Miss Mills, you're pregnant!” The chirpy voice on the other end said. Regina stared at the phone, wondering if it was a cruel trick or really just n honest mistake.

“I can't be,” She said eventually. “Can you check again?”

“I have the results up right here,” The receptionist told her. “It's definitely your results.” Regina hung up quickly, running her fingers through her hair, wondering how it was possible. After minutes of thinking she could only come to one possible explanation. Emma somehow must've found a way to heal her and conceive a child through magic. Finally allowing herself to smile, she slipped her jacket on and rushed from her office.

“Madam May-” Her secretary began, but Regina had already rushed out of the office, determined to get to Emma as quickly as possible and get answers from her.

“Hey Gina,” Emma smiled, looking up at Regina as she strode into the sheriff station. “You never told me you were gonna swing by today.”

“I wasn't planning on it,” Regina told her, sitting down in a chair opposite Emma's. “But then I got an interesting phone call from the doctors.” Emma grinned at her wife, realising that she finally knew that she was pregnant. The last couple of weeks had been torture, not being able to tell Regina.

“So you know,” Emma smirked at Regina.

“I know,” Regina put her hands over the desk and took Emma's hand. “I love you. How did you manage it?”

“Belle helped me find a spell,” Emma told her. “And we found one. By the way Zelena says if we have a girl, we have to name it after her.”

“Why on earth would you tell Zelena before me?” Regina asked, stroking Emma's hand.

“I needed her help for the spell,” Emma shrugged. “The hair of someone who is a blood relative.”

“And Zelena's my only blood relative,” Regina finished. “How long have you been keeping this a secret from me?”

“The spell?” Emma asked. “Nearly a month. I only actually cast it a couple of weeks ago. You know when you saw a flash and I told you it was nothing. That was a lie. I had just cast the spell, but I wanted it to be a secret, so I lied.”

“You're so sweet,” Regina told her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Emma smiled. “And I cannot wait for the next nine months to pass so I have someone else to love as well.”

“Patience is a virtue Miss Swan,” Regina smirked. “Anyway, I was thinking we should invite your parents and Zelena round for dinner to make the announcement.”

“I'll cook,” Emma offered immediately and Regina raised a brow at her.

“We don't want to poison anyone,” She told her. “I can do the co-”

“I don't want you to strain yourself,” Emma explained. “It's about time I learned to cook properly anyway.”

“I'm pregnant,” Regina told her. “Cooking us a meal isn't going to kill me.”

“Anyway, I thought the soup I cooked you when you were ill was good,” Emma frowned slightly and Regina bit her lip slightly, grinning.

“That may have been a lie,” Regina admitted. “It was burnt, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings when you were being so sweet.”

“I didn't think it tasted that bad,” Emma argued.

“You're used to your cooking, it probably didn't taste that bad to you,” Regina shrugged. “Regardless, I will be the one cooking tonight.”

* * *

“This was delicious,” Mary-Margaret smiled later that evening, pushing her now empty plate away from her.

“I have to agree,” David smiled, eating the last forkful of his lasagne.

“More garlic bread please,” Neal gave Emma a toothy grin across the table. Emma smiled at her young brother who had tomato sauce around his face and she took a slice of garlic bread from the bowl and passed it to him, knowing he'd eat the whole bowl if she passed him that.

“Another one?” She laughed. “You're getting an appetite like me.”

“Yes but unlike you,” Regina smirked. “Neal is a child so he has an excuse for eating like a child.”

“I do not eat like a child,” Emma folded her arms, pretending to be in a strop. “I had a salad the other day, that's healthy.”

“Fruit salad sweets do not count Miss Swan,” Regina smirked.

“Actually I had a pasta salad,”

“Which probably had no green things in,” Regina quickly grabbed the salad bowl and tongs and put some on Emma's plate. Emma wrinkled her nose, stabbing one of the lettuce leaves.

“Ugh, green things,” She complained.

“There's nothing wrong with green things,” Zelena argued. “You just insulted every citizen of Oz with that statement.” Henry began laughing at that.

“Anyway, there's a reason why we invited you all here tonight,” Regina took Emma's hand smiling at her. Zelena smiled at them, realising that Emma had cast the spell.

“Gina's pregnant,” Emma revealed. Smiles spread throughout the table.

“Congratulations,” Mary-Margaret smiled. “I'm so happy for you two.”

“I won't have to share my room will I?” Henry asked, realising that there was only one guest bedroom and his mums might want to keep it that way.

“No,” Emma smiled. “You realise you're lucky though kid. I never had a room where I didn't have to share when I was a kid.”

“I know,” Henry tried not to roll his eyes.

“Did Emma pass on the message about naming the baby after me if you have a girl,” Zelena asked.

“Yes she did,” Regina told her, rolling her eyes. “And no we will not be naming the child after you.”

“Wait you knew?” David asked Zelena who nodded.

“Emma needed my help for an ingredient for the spell for the magical conception,” Zelena replied. “I was sworn to secrecy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for domestic abuse in this chapter, don't read the bit in italics if it is a trigger warning for you.

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's forehead gently. A month had passed since Regina had found out that she was pregnant and it was Regina's birthday. They had both taken the day off work to spend together. Emma knew Regina though, and knew that she would still get up early, which meant that Emma had to be up even earlier. She wanted to make everything perfect for her. She slid out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She put her large fluffy slippers on and walked out of the room, making sure that the door didn't click shut behind her. She began tiptoeing downstairs, making sure to avoid the creaky step.

“Why are you sneaking around so early when you don't have work?” Henry's loud voice from the landing startled Emma and made her jump. Her slippers had little grip so she slipped, landing on her butt and bumping down the stairs.

“Ow,” Emma winced, not getting up. “Shhh.” She whispered to Henry. “I'm trying to let her slee-”

“Morning,” Regina walked out of her room, having just woken up from the banging down the stairs.

“You idiot,” Emma looked up the stairs to Henry. “You made me jump and fall down the stairs and woke Gina up.”

“Miss Swan, are you going to sit there all day?” Regina raised her eyebrow mockingly.

“No,” Emma quickly stood up, smiling. “I was just about to go and make us some breakfast.”

“How about we go to Granny's?” Regina suggested. “You can have that teeth rotting bear claw that you love so much, Henry can have his usual pancakes and I can have a bowl of porridge.”

“I was trying to be romantic,” Emma folded her arms.

“I wanna go Granny's,” Henry said quickly, liking the sound of pancakes.

“Then it's settled,” Regina said. “Be ready in half an hour, I need a shower.”

“Me too,” Emma smirked, quickly racing up the stairs. If Regina wasn't going to let her make breakfast in bed, then she would make sure she had a very... relaxing shower. Regina returned the smile, knowing what Emma was planning. This was going to be a good start to the day.

* * *

“Fancy a walk?” Regina asked Emma once they had walked Henry to school.

“Actually,” Emma began. “I thought you might want to go to Boston for the day. We never go out of Storybrooke, and I thought you'd want to see the sights a bit.”

“Sounds perfect,” Regina smiled. “But what about Henry? Boston's miles away, we might not be back until late.”

“I told my mum we might be out of town and she said just to text her if we needed her to look after him,” Emma replied. “He keeps spare clothes and stuff there anyway, so he doesn't even need to pop home. I checked and he said he was fine with it as long as we have a film night together tomorrow.”

“Let me guess a Marvel film night,” Regina said, knowing her son too well.

“Of course,” Emma laughed as they began walking to their house to get a car. “I told him we could order in for pizza as well, but I can prepare a salad for you if you'd prefer.” Emma offered. Regina shook her head.

“Things have been a lot better recently,” She smiled, slipping her hand into Emma's. “You're helping a lot.”

“I'm glad,” Emma said as they turned a corner. “You can always talk to me if you're struggling.”

“I know,” Regina sighed. “I just find it so difficult... I never had anyone who cared before.”

“Well you do now,” Emma unlocked the front door so she could get her car keys. “Anyway, I know this amazing restaurant that we can go to for lunch.”

“By amazing restaurant, please don't tell me you mean McDonald's,” Regina joked, remembering seeing the fast food place from her visit to New York when Henry ran away. Emma laughed.

“Come on Gina, I'm not that bad,” Emma argued. “Though I do think we need to get one in Storybrooke. I miss having McFlurries.”

“Mc what now?” Regina asked, raising her eyebrow.

“You've never had a McFlurry?” Emma asked in shock. “Come on, this is why we need a McDonald's in Storybrooke. It's an ice cream. We'll have to get one when we stop for a snack later.”

“We are not getting a McDonald's in Storybrooke,” Regina told her. “We've survived this long without one, we don't need one now.”

* * *

“When you said restaurant, this was not what I imagined,” Regina said to Emma as Emma helped held her hand out to help her down onto the boat.

“I promise you,” Emma smiled as Regina slipped in her heels on the wet floor of the boat and clutched Emma's arm to stay steady. “The food is to die for.” She told Regina as they were asked for their tickets. Emma had made Regina wait on a street corner whilst she brought the tickets to go on a boat ride with a restaurant on it. “You will love it, I promise.”

“Don't worry,” Regina smiled as she took the seat next to the window and Emma slid into the seat opposite her. “I trust you, despite your questionable food choice.”

“Questionable?” Emma raised her eyebrow in objection.

“Would you like a bottle of our fine selection of wine?” A waiter asked as more customers began getting on the boat. Emma was about to accept, but realised that Regina wouldn't be able to drink any because she was pregnant. Feeling bad about drinking when Regina couldn't she declined, asking instead of a glass of lemonade and Regina got a jug of water brought over.

“You know you can drink alcohol,” Regina told her, pouring herself a glass of the icy cold water. “Just because I can't drink it, it shouldn't stop you from enjoying it.”

“I don't mind,” Emma shrugged. “I probably drink too much anyway.” A few minutes later the boat began moving and they sat in silence, taking in the scenery before the waiter came over to take their orders.

“This has been lovely,” Regina told Emma. “All of this. You're so good to me.” She didn't add the words in her head that she was thinking. _You're so good to me when I don't deserve it._ A distant memory from her life in the Enchanted Forest rose to the surface.

“ _Happy birthday your majesty,” Regina smiled as yet another subject bowed and presented with a gift to celebrate the day. To Regina's surprise, the King had gone all out for the occasion. He had organised a feast with a dance and entertainment._

“ _Thank you,” She replied, accepting the present. “You show great kindness.”_

“ _A toast!” The King announced, standing up a while later. “To my Queen.” He picked up his cup and raised it. Everyone in the room did the same._

“ _To the Queen,” They murmured taking a sip. Regina also raised her goblet, smiling across at her husband. She could see an angry glint in his eyes, disguised by the wide smile across his face. She knew that she had done something wrong. The wine turned bitter as it fell down her throat. She had done something wrong. She didn't know what, but she was sure she would find out and punished later._

“ _My king,” Regina murmured as Leopold walked into the bedroom._

“ _Don't get comfortable,” He snarled, striding over to Regina, who was sitting on the bed._

“ _I do-” Regina began, but he grabbed her wrist._

“ _I will not tolerate my wife flirting with other men,” Leopold's voice grew low and steady as Regina's heart began thumping with fear._

“ _I wasn-” She started, but but a hand across her cheek made her stop. She felt her cheek turn red and she bit her lip, stopping herself from crying out in pain._

“ _Don't lie to me,” He threatened. “I saw you, flicking your hair, finding every excuse to touch Sir Alexander's hand. You little sl-”_

“ _I'm sorry,” Regina whispered as a tear fell from her eye. She hadn't been flirting with him, he might go easier if she just apologised. “Please. I won't do it again.”_

“ _Don't interrupt me,” He told her. “And I cannot let that infraction go unpunished. Now this is what is going to happen. You will pleasure me, and then I will take you down to the dungeon and chain you up. You will remain there for a week. In that time you will not be given food and will receive a cup of water every two days. Maybe that will remind you not to flirt in the future.”_

“ _Please-” Regina begged. “I won't do it again I swear.”_

“ _You had better not,” Leopold growled. “Because if you do, you will remain locked up for a month.”_

“ _Of course my king,” Regina bowed her head as Leopold let her wrist go and began unbuttoning her._

“ _Have you learnt your lesson?” Regina looked up, a week later and saw that her cell door was open and her husband was standing in front of her. She nodded, her throat too cracked and dry to answer. “Good.” He told her, unlocking the chains on her wrists. With a sigh of relief, she dropped her arms, that had been forced above her head for the last week. “Everyone thinks that you have been ill and confined to your room for the last week. You won't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?” Regina nodded, looking down at her feet. “Because you are nothing, and no one cares about you.”_

“Gina?” Emma looked across at her girlfriend concerned by the dark flash that had passed over her eyes as she was lost in the memory.

“I'm sorry,” Regina whispered, taking a sip of water, her hands shaking slightly at the memory. “I ju-”

“You don't need to apologise,” Emma told her, reaching across the table and taking her hand. “You never have to apologise to me, not about that. About your past. You deserve good things to happen to you.”

“No,” Regina shook her head. “I don't.”

“I was told that when I was a kid,” Emma told her. Emma didn't talk about her past much. It didn't help. She had tried counselling with Archie for a bit, but it had only given her nightmares. Nightmares about the violence she faced in the homes she had been shipped off to. “But they were wrong. I believed them though. I thought that if I had just behaved better, if I hadn't angered them, if I hadn't asked for food when I was hungry... I felt like it was my fault. I was the victim though.”

“It was my fault,” Regina told her, pulling her hand away. “Your childhood. If I hadn't cast the curse...”

“I don't blame you,” Emma said, moving her hand back onto Regina's. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Regina whispered, blinking back the tears. She couldn't – wouldn't – let this ruin their day. “Thank you for all of this. It's wonderful.”

“Well you are pretty wonderful,” Emma told her as their food was brought over.

“The spaghetti and meatballs?” The waiter asked.

“That's mine,” Emma smiled and he placed the plate in front of her.

“So the mushroom risotto must be for you ma'am?” The waiter asked Regina.

“Yes, thank you,” She smiled. They sat in silence for several minutes as they tucked into their meals. Regina smirked at Emma slightly as she looked up.

“Whfff?” Emma asked, swallowing her mouthful of spaghetti. Regina picked up Emma's napkin and leaned across the table, wiping tomato sauce from around Emma's lips.

“You eat like a child,” Regina stated, though she smiled as she watched Emma slurp up another piece of spaghetti.

“But you love me anyway,” Emma grinned cheekily.

“Yes,” Regina smiled. “I do.”

“You know there's this thing, where a couple eat a piece of spaghetti one person at each end until they meet in a kiss,” Emma told her, dangling a piece of spaghetti off her fork.

“Why would anyone want a kiss to taste of spaghetti?” Regina asked, raising her eyebrow.

“What's wrong with spaghetti?”

“Nothing,” Regina shrugged. “But in a kiss?”

“It's romantic,” Emma told her and Regina sighed.

“Fine,” Regina said eventually, taking the end of the piece of spaghetti and put it in her mouth. Emma grinned and took the other end. They both began eating until they met in the middle, their lips touching softly.

* * *

“This has been amazing,” Regina smiled as she held Emma's hand walking down a street. “But we should probably get back soon though.”

“I know,” Emma sighed. “But we just have time to grab a McFlurry, you're not getting away with avoiding one that easily.”

“Really?” Regina raised her eyebrow, thought there was a smile on her face. She saw the expression on Emma's face though and knew that she wouldn't stop until she'd had one. “Fine. But you had better not complain the next time I make you eat something healthy.”

“Me complain about healthy food?” Emma clutched her chest in fake offence. “Never.”

“That's your deal Miss Swan,” Regina told her as they walked into McDonald's. “Take it or leave it.”

“So what do you think?” Emma asked a few minutes later as Regina took a hesitant bite of ice cream. Regina wrinkled her nose slightly but then took another scoop with her spoon.

“It's not... horrible,” She told Emma, who smiled.

“I told you,” She quickly put her finger into Regina's pot and swiped a lick. “Now do you agree that we need a McDonald's in Storybrooke?”

“No,” Regina objected. “Just because the ice cream that they sell is edible, it doesn't mean that anything else they sell is.”

“I will persuade you,” Emma told her, unlocking the car door.

“I highly doubt that,” Regina told her as she sat down in the yellow bug. She strapped her seatbelt on and leaned forward to the radio.“It must be my turn to choose the music this time.”

“I'm driving,” Emma objected. “So I choose the music. That's our rule.”

“Just don't Bluetooth your phone up to the car and play Disney music all journey,” She warned, sitting back.

“Disney's great,” Emma argued. “But fine, I'll just put the radio on.”

“Thank you,” Regina smiled, closing her eyes and beginning to relax for the long car journey to come.

* * *

“We never hang out anymore,” Zelena announced, walking into Regina's office a few days later. “You're always with Emma or Henry.” Regina looked up from her pile of paper work.

“You are aware I have a thing called a job,” Regina told her, flicking her wrist so that the door that Zelena had slammed shut behind her opened once more. “But if you want to meet up at the weekend, I'm probably free.”

“I'm bored,” Zelena told her, flicking her wrist to close the door and to make the chair opposite Regina swing out. She sat down quickly, smiling at Regina. “Robin's in school all the time now so I have nothing to do with my time.” Regina sighed, realising that Zelena wasn't going to leave until she'd spent some time with her.

“You could do what most people do in their spare time – work,” Regina suggested, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

“I can't,” Zelena shrugged. “I was never cursed so I never got any qualifications, which means I now can't get a job.”

“Why don't you go to college?” Regina suggested, realising that this wasn't something that she could be done with quickly. She clicked her pen and put it down on her desk.

“Am I not too old?” Zelena asked, sounding surprised that she'd be able to go back and get a qualification.

“Technically, I don't think the one in Storybrooke has adult courses, but most towns do. Or there's online courses,” Regina told her, pulling her laptop to her so she could start researching ones. “What would you be interested in?”

“I don't know,” Zelena shrugged, never having really considered it before. “I think we can both agree that I'm not cut out to be a midwife.” Regina snorted slightly.

“Any interests or hobbies that you have?” Regina asked, raising her eyebrow. Zelena shrugged.

“Unless you count getting smashed a hobby,” Zelena joked. Regina paused, thinking for a moment.

“Not really,” She smiled. “But maybe you could start a bar or something. You could take a course in business, get a loan and set your place up.”

“Really?” Zelena asked. “I doubt it'd be that simple. And I have Robin to think of.”

“It would take up a lot of your time,” Regina agreed. “And you'd have to work evenings.”

“See, things are never that simple,” Zelena sighed. Regina paused thinking.

“Didn't I see you out running the over day?” Regina asked, thinking. “Maybe you could start a gym. You wouldn't necessarily need to be there in the evenings, you could hire someone and you wouldn't get bored when Robin's at school all day.”

“Maybe,” Zelena said, thinking about the idea. It did sound like a good one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for child abuse in this chapter.

“Come on Gina,” Emma rolled her eyes as Regina tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, before checking herself in the mirror.

“The fair is still going to be there in half an hour,” Regina reminded her, picking her bag up to check that she had everything in there. “Besides, you could go without me.” Emma crossed her arms in fake anger.

“But it's date night,” Emma protested. “And it's my turn to decide what we do. The fair is in town and I want to go together.”

“I'm joking,” Regina laughed. “I've actually never been to a fair. I didn't want Henry to go to them, so I never took him and why on earth would I go on my own?”

“I've never been to one either,” Emma admitted. “I always wanted to... The group homes could never afford it and when I was with a family, I knew better than to ask for stuff like that.” She paused remembering the first and only time she made that mistake.

“ _Don't tug on my arm,” Emma's foster mother snapped as the tugging at her sleeve stopped. “I'm watching TV, leave me alone.”_

“ _Sorry,” Emma whispered, her eyes wide in fear. She crept back away from the sofa to the corner where she had been drawing with an old pencil on a newspaper. She carried on drawing until the programme ended. “Please can I have a cupcake?” Emma asked once the TV was turned off._

“ _Because it's your birthday?” The foster mother asked, raising her eyebrow and Emma nodded nervously. Normally when it was her birthday she got a cookie or cupcake on her birthday. The foster mother cracked up laughing suddenly. “Why would I give you one? You're expensive enough as it is.”_

“ _Sorry,” Emma whispered, trying to creep away._

“ _Corner,” The foster mum yelled at her, not letting her leave. Emma sighed, walking over, staring down at the floor. She took her place in the corner and felt her arms being raised above her head and a book being placed in her hands. “Hold that above your head until I tell you otherwise.”_

“ _Yes ma'am,” Emma mumbled. She should've known that this would happen. She was always being bad and punished. After only a few minutes her arms began aching, but she knew that she would be hit harder later if she did._

“ _Come here,” The foster mother told her three hours later. Emma put the book down, half relieved that she could put her arms down, half scared for what she knew was coming. “Hands out.” Emma obeyed, knowing that non compliance would make her punishment worse. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as the wooden ruler hit her hands. Again. And again. Emma lost count of the number of times she was hit, but by the time it was finished tears were pouring down her cheeks. “Go to your room for the rest of the day. You won't eat for the rest of the day.”_

“ _Yes ma'am,” Emma whispered, quickly going to her room. Her hands were throbbing painfully and she knew she had to move quickly or she would get more punishment. She vowed never to ask for something she didn't absolutely need once again. She didn't want to be punished again._

“Well you can spend as much money as you want at the fair now,” Regina told her, taking her hand as they walked out of the house and down the path. “Within reason.” She added, seeing the mischievous glint in Emma's eye.

“I am not leaving this fair until I've won a stuffed toy,” Emma replied, closing the gate behind them.

“Of course you're not Miss Swan,” Regina restrained herself from rolling her eyes. If these childish tendencies came from anyone else, they would be annoying, but from Emma, it was sweet and part of why Regina loved her. “But I am not having any stuffed toys on my side of the bed.”

“Deal,” Emma smiled.

“Where first then?” Regina asked half an hour later when they got to the fair. Emma looked around at the stools and smiled.

“Hook a duck,” Emma decided. “I want to get that teddy.” She grinned, pointing to a huge blue teddy bear by the stand. “So that you have to have it in your bedroom.” She smirked smiling.

“Of course you do,” Regina laughed. “You have to win it first.”

“True,” Emma agreed as they walked over. She paid and got her fishing rod. “But I got this.”

“I believe you,” Regina smiled, watching as Emma began hooking ducks.

“Yesss,” Emma grinned triumphantly a while later as she finally managed to get the teddy she had wanted.

“Could you keep it here so we don't have to cart it around?” Regina asked the stall holder who nodded.

“Sure thing. Just come and grab it when you're ready,” He told them.

“I'm hungry,” Regina said to Emma as they walked off. “Fancy a hot dog?” Emma smiled, looking at Regina.

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” Emma joked. “I would love a hot dog.”

“I'm just doing what you're always telling me,” Regina shrugged. “I'm just loosening up a bit.”

“I'm glad,” Emma smiled. “Do you want candyfloss after?”

“Don't push it Miss Swan,” Regina smirked. “I'll compromise at an ice cream.”

“Deal,” Emma smiled. They bought their hot dogs and then sat down at an empty bench to eat them. “So I was thinking that we should do something with Henry soon.” Emma told Regina.

“Oh yeah?” Regina asked.

“I don't know, it was just a thought,” Emma shrugged. “We'll be busy buying baby stuff soon and I don't want him to feel sidelined or anything.”

“I agree,” Regina nodded. “He's still our child as much as this one.” She smiled down at her bump and Emma put her hand on it, smiling softly. “What were you thinking of then?” She asked. Emma paused a moment before answering, having just taken a large bite of her hot dog. Regina smirked as a smear of mustard got on her nose.

“I was thinking maybe we could rent a place down the coast for a couple of nights,” Emma suggested. “Just have a quiet weekend.”

“Sounds good,” Regina nodded. “I can have a look at places later.”

“Thanks,” Emma smiled as Regina took her napkin and leaned forward, wiping the mustard from Emma's nose. “Oops.” Emma shrugged as Regina put the napkin down.

“I love you anyway,” Regina smirked. “Ferris wheel?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Emma smiled, jumping up before holding her hand out to help Regina up.

* * *

“Help your mum with her bag,” Emma told Henry, seeing Regina struggling with her suitcase through the front door. Henry groaned slightly and Emma jokingly swatted him round the head. “She's pregnant and I'm putting your stuff in the car. Go help her.”

“You are so overprotective of her,” Henry muttered, but ran to the door to take the suitcase off Regina.

“Please don't tell me that you're going to play that awful rock music you like listening to,” Regina said to Emma as she sat down in the yellow bug. “I'd prefer not to have a have a headache all weekend.”

“Rock music isn't awful,” Emma protested. “But I'll put the radio on if you prefer.”

“Thanks,” Regina smiled.

“How come I never get a choice in music?” Henry asked from the back, squished up against Regina's suitcase.

“When you can drive, you can choose the music,” Emma and Regina told him in perfect synchronisation before they began cracking up. Even Henry had to laugh slightly. “The radio's not that bad anyway.” Emma pointed out.

“We were thinking of a barbecue on the beach for dinner,” Regina told Henry, turning to face him. “We'll just need to stop off at a store to buy food for it.”

“Awesome,” Henry smiled. “We haven't had a barbecue in forever. Do you remember the first time we had one?” He laughed at the memory and he heard Regina chuckle from the front. #

“ _When will it be ready?” Henry asked his mum, staring at the cold barbecue in front of them._

“ _I don't know honey,” Regina stared at the barbecue, unsure of why the charcoal wasn't catching fire. If only she could just flick her wrist and have the food cooked in minutes. Even after all this time in this land, she still wasn't used to not using magic. Henry felt something on his head._

“ _Um, mum?” He asked, staring up at the grey clouds. Another drop fell on top of him. “I don't think this is going to work.” Regina sighed as she felt a drip fall on her._

“ _We can have it another night baby, I promise,” Regina picked Henry up holding him to her waist. “I think we'll just have to cook those burgers in the oven.” Henry bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. His mum had spent so long buying the burgers that Henry liked and getting the burger buns, preparing a salad, setting the barbecue up and now it was raining so they couldn't even have a barbecue anyway._

“ _Okay,” Henry couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. He had never had a barbecue and his mum had been telling him how great it would be all week._

“ _I'm sorry baby,” Regina told him. “I didn't have time to check what the whether would be this morning.”_

“ _It is a little bit funny,” Henry smirked slightly and Regina bopped him on the nose._

“ _I guess it is my little prince,” Regina smiled as the heavens opened and began soaking them. Regina and Henry could only laugh as the rain drenched them._

“What happened?” Emma asked them curiously, wondering what they were talking about.

“It rained,” Henry smirked.

“In my defence I would've got that food cooked long before the rain if I had my magic,” Regina argued as Emma began cracking up at the story.

“Well don't worry kid,” Emma told Henry. “I may not be able to cook an apple turnover, but I've had a few barbecues in my time.”

* * *

“This is awesome,” Henry grinned, running over to his bed and flopping on it whilst flinging his bag to the side. He looked up at the sloping wooden ceiling above him. “I get my own double bed.”

“We'll leave you to get settled in,” Emma smiled, before leaving his room and heading back to the bug to grab the last couple of bags. “Hey!” Emma ran over to Regina, seeing her struggling.

“I'm fine,” Regina waved her off.

“I can carry them,” Emma told her, taking the bags. “You're pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting stuff.”

“I'm perfectly capable of carrying a few bags,” Regina insisted.

“I don't care if you're capable or not,” Emma told her as they walked inside. “I want to make sure you don't overexert yourself.”

“I love you,” Regina smiled.

“I love you too,” Emma kicked the door so it closed behind them and they walked to their room. “The kid snagged the room with a sea view.” She told Regina, leading her to the other bedroom.

“I have a much better view anyway,” Regina told Emma, her chocolate brown eyes meeting Emma's green ones.

“So do I,” Emma smirked, opening up her first bag, knowing what the next words coming out of Regina's lips would be. The first thing she did after a long journey was always the same.

“I could do with a hot bath,” Regina told Emma, who pulled a couple of bottles out of her bag, having already predicted it.

“Is that my favourite apple scented bubble bath?” Regina asked. “And bath bombs?”

“Of course,” Emma smiled, passing them over. “Nothing less than perfection for my queen.”

“You're so good to me,” Regina sniffed them and sighed deeply in happiness. “You can join me if you want.”

“I need to unpack first, then I'll check on Henry and join you after,” Emma told her. “The websites said that there should be towels in the en-suite. They looked like the really nice fluffy ones as well.” Regina chuckled slightly, opening the door to their bathroom.

* * *

“Where first then?” Emma asked Regina as Henry began pushing the trolley.

“Salad,” Regina told her just as Henry chimed in.

“Burgers,” Emma cracked up at their difference in answer.

“Your mum won't stop nagging at us unless we get something healthy kid,” Emma said eventually. “But we can get burgers as well if you want.”

“We're getting the low fat ones,” Regina chimed in. “But yes, I will tolerate them. I want some chicken as well though, I'm not mad on burgers.”

“And sausages?” Henry asked hopefully as Regina began looking at the lettuces.

“We'll see,” Regina said, passing Henry a lettuce to put into the trolley. “What colour pepper should we get?” She asked Emma.

“Do they not all taste the same?” Emma asked, laughing as Regina arched a brow at her.

“Of course they don't,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Why don't we split to make this quicker?” She suggested. “I'll get salad, you get the drinks, which I expect will be soda, just make sure you get me something healthier for me to drink.”

“Will do,” Emma smiled. “See you in a few minutes, text me when you're done and we'll come and find you.”

“Yes now we can get a tonne of junk,” Henry whispered as they walked off and Emma chuckled as Regina's voice followed them.

“I heard that,” Henry and Emma laughed as they walked off.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure we get diet soda,” Emma reassured Regina. As soon as they were out of her earshot she turned to Henry. “We can just pretend they didn't have any diet ones.”

* * *

“This was a good idea,” Regina smiled to Emma as they lay in bed together that night. “I think Henry's enjoying himself.”

“So am I,” Emma said, putting her arm round Regina, stroking her silky hair gently. “And we managed to get the barbecue going.” She smirked slightly.

“Yes, I think barbecue food is just about the only thing that you cook that I will eat,” Regina laughed. “It is nice getting away from Storybrooke for a weekend. Zelena's been driving me crazy. I suggested she do a college course so she can get a job, but she has no idea how to do online courses because she still hasn't figured out the internet.”

“Maybe she should get a course in technology,” Emma joked, but Regina only rolled her eyes. “And I have plenty of free time at the station these days. The worst calls David and I get are about Pongo getting loose and graffiti. I could use a distraction from all the paper work I have to get through.”

“You're so good to me,” Regina smiled, before reaching her arm across to their bedside table and flicked their lamp off. “Night Emma.”

“Night Gina,” Emma whispered as Regina snuggled her head into Emma's chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been less often recently, I've just been really busy. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000016062 StartFragment:0000000622 EndFragment:0000016045

_**Chapter 16** _

“Please don't stop that,” Regina sighed as she felt Emma's hands move from her feet. “That's heaven. My ankles are so swollen and I just want this baby out of me.” Emma smiled slightly and began massaging Regina's feet again.

“It won't be many more days now,” Emma reminded her as Regina sighed with contentment. “Besides, you work to hard. You shouldn't be in the office all day.”

“The last time I stepped down as mayor, your mum decided that the solution to a power cut was not to get someone in to fix it, it was to use flash lights,” Regina raised her brow at Emma. “Besides, I thought we agreed that you were the one going on maternity leave, I performed that spell on you so that you can produce milk.”

“I know,” Emma replied, continuing with the foot massage. “I just think you should take some time to yourself. I know how difficult having a baby is.”

“I'm fine,” Regina smiled, stroking Emma's soft hair gently. “I have a beautiful girlfriend to take care of me.”

“Not half as beautiful as you,” Emma told her, standing up and kissing the top of Regina's head gently.

“Let's just agree that we're equally beautiful,” Regina replied, knowing that neither of them would win the argument of who was more beautiful. They could both be as stubborn as each other when they wanted to be.

“Fine,” Emma smiled. “I need to go and pick Henry up from school now.”

“Okay,” Regina replied. “I'll start on dinner. I invited Zelena.” Emma rolled her eyes at how Regina still insisted on doing things like the cooking.

“We can order out,” Emma told her, slipping her leather jacket on. “Zelena won't mind and you should rest. I keep telling you, you shouldn't overexert yourself.”

“I wouldn't call cooking lasagne overexertion,” Regina raised her eyebrow.

“Still, I fancy Chinese, what do you say?” Emma said, not dropping it. Being pregnant whilst in prison when all she did was sit down all day. She didn't even know how Regina was managing to run a town whilst pregnant.

“I'll make dessert then,” Regina relented. “And don't try to persuade me otherwise.”

“I like your apple turnover too much for that,” Emma laughed.

“Who said it was apple turnover?” Regina smirked. “It'll be a surprise.”

“Well whatever it is you cook, I'm sure it'll be delicious,”

* * *

“I completed my college course,” Zelena announced, leaning across the table to get to the noodles. “And I'm applying for the loan from the bank to start up a bar.”

“Good luck,” Emma smiled. “I'm sure Regina can't wait to have alcohol.”

“Surprisingly, I actually haven't missed it as much as I thought,” Regina replied, taking a bite of food. Zelena shrugged.

“Well I got lucky, thanks to Emma,” Zelena nodded. “And some onion rings. I barely missed alcohol.”

“Sorry,” Emma cringed slightly at the reference to when she had sped up Zelena's pregnancy to kill her when she was the Dark One. “In my defence, you were still pretty evil at the time.” Regina coughed loudly as Zelena looked outraged by her words.

“Oh no,” Regina groaned, knowing what was coming next.

“I was never evil,” Zelena began.

“Yes, yes you were wicked,” Henry interrupted before she could get any further. “We know.”

“There is a big difference between evil and wicked,” Zelena argued. “And wicked was way better.”

“No uh,” Regina replied, giving her sister the evil eye. “Evil was better.”

“Actually, I think you'll find, good is the best side,” Henry piped up and the two sisters turned to look at him and sighed.

“Okay, I suggest we change the subject before fireballs start flying,” Emma said quickly.

“How long is it until the baby's due anyway?” Zelena asked, taking Emma's advice. “I need to start planning what noisy toys I'm gonna give it.”

“Six days,” Regina smiled. “I can't wait.”

“You won't be saying that when you're in labour,” Emma smirked and Zelena laughed.

“That's true,” She agreed. “And at least you won't be about to be chucked into a cell as soon as you had given birth.”

“I never even looked at Henry,” Emma sighed, remembering a part of her past that she for so long had tried to forget. The first time she had ever looked into his eyes was on her 28th birthday. “I knew that if I did, I'd probably end up keeping him.” She saw Henry's expression so she quickly added. “I wanted to, I just knew it was the selfish decision. I had to give you your best chance.”

“Well no one's going to take our baby away from us,” Regina smiled, putting her hand in Emma's and squeezing it softly.

“Because if they try they won't even live long enough to know what happened to them,” Emma said a threatening tone in her voice.

“No one's going to take our baby Emma,” Regina said. “Storybrooke's not had an attack for ages.”

“I know,” Zelena sighed, almost in disappointment. “Things are getting boring around here.”

“You think a psychopath trying to kill everyone is interesting?” Regina laughed slightly. She knew what Zelena meant. “Though Henry's grades have improved dramatically.”

“My grades weren't that bad,” Henry moaned.

“The amount of time you used to skip school when there was some new crisis,” Emma raised her eyebrow at him. “No one cared if I skipped school at your age. You aren't going to be skipping anymore school kiddo.”

“What if I'm ill?” Henry protested.

“You'll need the death certificate,” Regina joked. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“What did you cook for pudding then?” Emma asked, looking at Regina, changing the subject.

“Is it not apple turnover?” Zelena asked, surprised.

“I went for apple and cinnamon crumble with custard or ice cream,” Regina answered. “I figured I'd cook something a bit different to my usual.” Regina's eyes suddenly went wide and she touched her stomach suddenly.

“What is it?” Emma asked, jumping up, concerned for both the baby and her girlfriend.

“The baby,” Regina whispered. “I think I'm going into labour.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to any suggestions for baby names because I have no idea what it's gonna be called yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000012030 StartFragment:0000000466 EndFragment:0000012013

_**Chapter 17** _

Emma walked out of the hospital room and began pacing nervously up and down the corridor, chewing her nails. Her heart was racing. She gazed down at the nail marks on her hand where Regina had dug into them. Zelena and Henry looked up, amused at Emma.

“Did she kick you out again?” Henry asked and Zelena snorted with amusement.

“What did you say this time?” Zelena asked, shifting on the bench closer to Henry so that Emma could take a seat.

“I only reminded her that she was the one who had wanted to have a baby,” Emma admitted and Zelena cracked up.

“No wonder she didn't want you in there,” Zelena chuckled. “I'm sure in a few minutes she'll be demanding you in there again.”

“I hope so,” Emma told her. “It kills me seeing her in pain and not being able to do a thing about it.” She sat anxiously, staring at the door that she had walked out of just seconds earlier, kicking herself for being so insensitive. If there was one thing worse than seeing Regina in pain and not being able to do anything about it, it was hearing the screams of pain from the hospital room and not being able to even give her hand to squeeze on.

Several minutes passed with Emma sitting chewing nervously on her nails, Henry tapped away at candy crush on his phone whilst Zelena sipped Luke warm hospital coffee whilst stopping Robin from running off down the corridor too far. They were all trying not to concentrate on the loud screams coming from the door they were sitting opposite. The door opened and Emma stood up quickly, staring expectantly at the midwife.

“She wants you in there again,” She told her and Emma practically ran into the room and took Regina's hand.

“Hey Gina,” Emma whispered quietly, moving the hair off Regina's face. “Not long now.”

“Why on earth did I let you talk me into this?” Regina panted.

“One last push,” The midwife told Regina. “One last big one.”

“I can't,” Regina closed her eyes, trying to escape the pain.

“Yes you can,” Emma told her, kissing her forehead softly. “You're the strongest person I have ever met. Just think of our little baby.”

“We are never doing this again,” Regina told her, squeezing Emma's hand through the pain. “Arghhhh!” She screamed.

“Baby's head born,” The midwife announced. “Nearly there.” It wasn't long before the baby was being bundled up in a soft blanket. “You have a baby girl.” The baby was placed in Regina's arms and she used her pinky to stroke her face gently.

“She's beautiful,” She smiled, the agony of labour, forgotten as she looked in the eyes of her baby.

“Just like you,” Emma told her, leaning over Regina's shoulder to see her daughter.

“Here,” Regina offered her baby out to Emma to hold.

“I never even got to hold Henry,” Emma told Regina, unable to stop smiling down at her new daughter. “What should we call her?” She asked. “Cora?” She suggested. Regina shut her eyes, shaking her head.

“Cordelia,” Regina whispered. “Cora can be the middle name.”

“Cordelia Cora Mills then,” Emma watched as Cordelia's tiny fist wrapped itself around Emma's finger.

“Cordelia Cora Swan-Mills,” Regina corrected. “Henry never got your surname, Cordelia deserves both.”

“Swan-Mills then,” Emma agreed. “Where did Cordelia come from?” She asked curiously.

“It means heart,” Regina explained. “And I figured seeing as you stole mine, it would only be fitting to name our daughter Cordelia.”

“I stole your heart?” Emma asked, passing Cordelia back. “I remember it the other way round.”

“I think we stole each other's hearts,” Regina laughed. “And don't you think Henry should see his new sister?”

“I'll go and get him and Zelena,” Emma said, kissing Regina's forehead softly,, before she walked out of the room and in seconds Henry and Zelena were crowding round the bed, cooing over Cordelia.

* * *

“Could you offer to have Henry for dinner tonight?” Emma asked Zelena quietly when they were grabbing coffee a while later.

“Doesn't that defeat the point of offering if you ask me to have him?” Zelena asked confused.

“Just in front of Regina,” Emma said quickly. “Offer in front of Regina.” Zelena looked even more confused until Emma dug around in the pocket of her red leather jacket and pulled out a ring with a large diamond embedded on it. Zelena's face quickly lit up.

“No problemo,” She said grinning. “Make sure it's romantic.”

“As long as Cordelia's not screaming her head off, it should go perfectly,” Emma joked. “As long as she does say yes.”

“She will,” Zelena told Emma confidently. “She's in love with you.”

“I hope so,” Emma agreed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LauratheChef for the name suggestion of Cordelia. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma walked out of the hospital room and began pacing nervously up and down the corridor, chewing her nails. Her heart was racing. She gazed down at the nail marks on her hand where Regina had dug into them. Zelena and Henry looked up, amused at Emma.

“Did she kick you out again?” Henry asked and Zelena snorted with amusement.

“What did you say this time?” Zelena asked, shifting on the bench closer to Henry so that Emma could take a seat.

“I only reminded her that she was the one who had wanted to have a baby,” Emma admitted and Zelena cracked up.

“No wonder she didn't want you in there,” Zelena chuckled. “I'm sure in a few minutes she'll be demanding you in there again.”

“I hope so,” Emma told her. “It kills me seeing her in pain and not being able to do a thing about it.” She sat anxiously, staring at the door that she had walked out of just seconds earlier, kicking herself for being so insensitive. If there was one thing worse than seeing Regina in pain and not being able to do anything about it, it was hearing the screams of pain from the hospital room and not being able to even give her hand to squeeze on.

Several minutes passed with Emma sitting chewing nervously on her nails, Henry tapped away at candy crush on his phone whilst Zelena sipped Luke warm hospital coffee whilst stopping Robin from running off down the corridor too far. They were all trying not to concentrate on the loud screams coming from the door they were sitting opposite. The door opened and Emma stood up quickly, staring expectantly at the midwife.

“She wants you in there again,” She told her and Emma practically ran into the room and took Regina's hand.

“Hey Gina,” Emma whispered quietly, moving the hair off Regina's face. “Not long now.”

“Why on earth did I let you talk me into this?” Regina panted.

“One last push,” The midwife told Regina. “One last big one.”

“I can't,” Regina closed her eyes, trying to escape the pain.

“Yes you can,” Emma told her, kissing her forehead softly. “You're the strongest person I have ever met. Just think of our little baby.”

“We are never doing this again,” Regina told her, squeezing Emma's hand through the pain. “Arghhhh!” She screamed.

“Baby's head born,” The midwife announced. “Nearly there.” It wasn't long before the baby was being bundled up in a soft blanket. “You have a baby girl.” The baby was placed in Regina's arms and she used her pinky to stroke her face gently.

“She's beautiful,” She smiled, the agony of labour, forgotten as she looked in the eyes of her baby.

“Just like you,” Emma told her, leaning over Regina's shoulder to see her daughter.

“Here,” Regina offered her baby out to Emma to hold.

“I never even got to hold Henry,” Emma told Regina, unable to stop smiling down at her new daughter. “What should we call her?” She asked. “Cora?” She suggested. Regina shut her eyes, shaking her head.

“Cordelia,” Regina whispered. “Cora can be the middle name.”

“Cordelia Cora Mills then,” Emma watched as Cordelia's tiny fist wrapped itself around Emma's finger.

“Cordelia Cora Swan-Mills,” Regina corrected. “Henry never got your surname, Cordelia deserves both.”

“Swan-Mills then,” Emma agreed. “Where did Cordelia come from?” She asked curiously.

“It means heart,” Regina explained. “And I figured seeing as you stole mine, it would only be fitting to name our daughter Cordelia.”

“I stole your heart?” Emma asked, passing Cordelia back. “I remember it the other way round.”

“I think we stole each other's hearts,” Regina laughed. “And don't you think Henry should see his new sister?”

“I'll go and get him and Zelena,” Emma said, kissing Regina's forehead softly,, before she walked out of the room and in seconds Henry and Zelena were crowding round the bed, cooing over Cordelia.

********************

“Could you offer to have Henry for dinner tonight?” Emma asked Zelena quietly when they were grabbing coffee a while later.

“Doesn't that defeat the point of offering if you ask me to have him?” Zelena asked confused.

“Just in front of Regina,” Emma said quickly. “Offer in front of Regina.” Zelena looked even more confused until Emma dug around in the pocket of her red leather jacket and pulled out a ring with a large diamond embedded on it. Zelena's face quickly lit up.

“No problemo,” She said grinning. “Make sure it's romantic.”

“As long as Cordelia's not screaming her head off, it should go perfectly,” Emma joked. “As long as she does say yes.”

“She will,” Zelena told Emma confidently. “She's in love with you.”

“I hope so,” Emma agreed.

_**Chapter 18** _

“It's so good to be back home,” Regina smiled as Emma put a plate of food down in front of her. Regina had just got Cordelia to sleep whilst Emma had prepared a meal for them. “This smells delicious.” Regina told Emma, looking at the lasagne in front of her. “Did you follow the recipe precisely?” Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's lack of trust in her cooking.

“Yes,” Emma smiled. “With the red pepper flakes as well.”

“Maybe I'll make a chef out of you yet,” Regina smiled as Emma opened a bottle of wine and poured herself and Regina a glass each before sitting down. Regina picked up her glass and held it up. Emma copied quickly. “To us.” Regina said softly and their glasses chinked.

“To us,” Emma returned the smile and they both took a sip.

“It's so nice to be able to drink again,” Regina sighed with satisfaction, putting the glass back down and picking up her fork to dive into the lasagne. Just as Emma was about to take the first bite of her meal, her phone began ringing in her pocket.

“Sorry,” She said quickly, taking it out to decline the call. It was Mary-Margaret.

“Get it,” Regina told her. They normally had a no phone at the table rule, but Henry wasn't there and her parents were probably just calling to say congratulations.

“Hey mum,” Emma said.

“When can we see her then?” Mary-Margaret's excited voice came through the phone. Emma winced, moving the phone away from her ear slightly, not wanting to be deafened.

“Is she healthy?” David chimed in now. Emma, knowing that Mary-Margaret was swamped with marking and David had to be on patrol because Emma wasn't there, had only dropped them a text telling them the news.

“She's fine,” Emma told them quickly. “Gina and I are having a quiet night in tonight, but maybe tomorrow you could come round.”

“You should come here,” Mary-Margaret offered. “You two are in for a lot of sleepless nights. We'll cook and ask Zelena if she wants to join us as well.”

“Thanks mum,” Emma said, wanting to be off the phone quickly, partly because she wanted her food whilst it was still warm, and partly because she knew how much Regina hated people being on their phones at mealtimes. “I've got to go now, I'll text you later.”

“Okay sweetheart,” Mary-Margaret said. “Have you propo-” Emma's eyes widened.

“I've got to go,” She repeated, interrupting her, hoping Regina hadn't figured out what Mary-Margaret had been going to say. She quickly clicked hang up, cursing her mum silently.

“What was she asking?” Regina asked, her nose wrinkled, slightly surprised that Emma had hung up so abruptly.

“I-” Emma began, getting nervous. She knew this was the moment. She slipped out of her chair and onto her knee in one fluid movement. Regina gasped, realising what was about to happen. “Regina, I love you. So much. After Neal, I thought that I would never love again. You proved that wrong though. You brought our son up when I couldn't. I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. Would you do the honour of becoming my wife?” Emma's shining eyes looked up into chocolate brown ones. Regina's eyes were wide as Emma's heart pounded in the silence.

_Regina looked from the King on one knee in front of her, to her mother standing next to her. She didn't know what to say. She knew what her mother would expect her to say and she knew what she wanted to say. They weren't the same answer. She knew if she married, she would be subject to a life in chains. Not literally. She would be queen. She would have no freedom though._

Water simmered over the edge of Regina's eyes, tears threatening to fall. The last time she had been proposed to, she had married but hadn't wanted to. Now she wanted to marry, but couldn't. She couldn't. “I'm sorry,” Regina whispered, flicking her wrist and she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma collapsed to the ground. She was so stupid. Of course Regina didn't want to marry her. After marrying Leopold of course she would never want to marry again.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Regina sighed, running her hand through her hair. She was so stupid. Why couldn't she just have said yes. Emma didn't deserve her. Regina would only make her suffer. Tears ran down her face as she remembered the upset expression on Emma's face as she had given her reply. And she had left Emma alone with Cordelia. She was such an idiot.

“Hey,” Regina looked up from the bench she was sitting on by the docks when she heard the familiar voice. Zelena was standing there, arms folded. “Mind if I sit?” Regina shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Emma told me what happened.” Regina looked across the dock and saw the sun beginning to set. She hadn't realised that she been out here that long.

“I'm an idiot,” Regina admitted, moving over so Zelena could take a seat next to her.

“Don't say that,” Zelena told Regina, letting Regina lean her head on her shoulder. “Only I'm allowed to call you that.”

“It's true though,” Regina replied, swallowing hard to stop anymore tears from falling. “I should've said yes. Or I should've explained. Or...”

“You don't need to explain,” Zelena put her arm around her sister comfortingly. “Emma came and told me what happened.”

“Is she okay?” Regina asked immediately. She had been selfish. She should have stayed and talked it out with her.

“Yeah,” Zelena replied. “She gets it. If you don't want to marry, you don't need to marry. Emma was only asking if you wanted to.”

“She still wants to be with me?” Regina asked, surprise clearly in her voice. Why on earth would Emma still want to be with her after she had rejected her?

“Of course,” Zelena said. “She's not going to dump you for that. Go speak to her.”

* * *

“Emma?” Regina said cautiously, opening the front door.

“Gina?” Emma poked her head round from the kitchen. “Cordelia's still asleep and Henry's just gone to bed as well.”

“I'm sorry,” Regina told her, walking up to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her.

“It's me who should be sorry,” Emma told her, running her fingers through Regina's brown hair. “I didn't think. Of course you wouldn't want to get married. Not after Leopold.”

“I shouldn't have left,” Regina leaned closer into Emma's body, finding comfort in its warmth. “I still want us to be us... I just can't...”

“It's okay,” Emma used a finger to lift up Regina's chin from her shoulder. Green eyes gazed into brown ones. “We don't need a piece of paper to confirm our love for each other.”

“Thank you,” Regina smiled, leaning in so that they could kiss gently. “I love you Emma.”

“I love you too,” Emma replied.

* * *

_2 years later_

“Congratulations Zee,” Regina picked her glass of apple Martini from the bar top and raised it before taking a sip.

“Thanks sis,” Zelena smiled, taking a drink from her own glass. “I can't believe I managed to pull this off.” She smiled around at the bar that she had bought and revamped.

“It looks awesome,” Emma told her, looking around at the green walls and the tables and chairs dotted around.

“I better not catch you giving Henry anything strong,” Regina warned Zelena, looking at the glass of cider in Henry's hand. “His mothers are the sheriff and the mayor, I can very easily have your alcohol selling licence taken from you.” She said, half jokingly, half serious.

“I know,” Zelena rolled her eyes slightly at Regina's over-protectiveness. Emma smiled down at the toddler sitting in her lap. Two years had passed since she had proposed. Her and Regina had never mentioned the idea of marriage but they were happy. Cordelia was a bright happy toddler and Henry was thriving. She was so glad that she had plucked up the courage to send that text to Regina all that time ago.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed and please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had fanfiction.net for ages, but I finally decided to get AO3 just for OUAT fanfiction, so this is already posted on fanfiction with all the other chapters I've written so far, but I'll be updating on here every day until I catch up. Please let me know what you think though :)


End file.
